


To Be Holy, To Be Sinful

by megaotaku98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Atheist Minho, Chan starts out a virgin, Devout Catholic Chan, Explicit Sexual Content, Externalized homophobia, Getting Together, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, Oral Sex, Religious Corruption, Sexual Education, acceptance of self, and then that changes, misuse of a confessional box, what sex ed SHOULD be in schools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: Minho was the snake, and Chan was Eve eating the apple. But Lord, the apple tastedsogood.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Side YugBam - Relationship
Comments: 85
Kudos: 409





	To Be Holy, To Be Sinful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello Hello!!!  
> Yet another fic that has been in planning for AGES, I'm finally posting my corruption au! I'm starting to notice that more of my fics follow the theme of "smut, with a side of social commentary"  
> In this case, the social commentary is the negative effects of harsh indoctrination and purity culture. (I've been watching a lot of Mr. Atheist)
> 
> Gonna add a BIG disclaimer: I myself am not religious by any means, but I have nothing against religion or people who are religious. Some of my closest friends are devout Christians, and they're some of the most wonderful people I have ever known. This fic is in no way intended to insult Christians, so I hope no one takes offense! Especially since I show a bit of range in the characters that are religious; some are shitty, some are good people.  
> And the god kink thing is for the sake of fiction, so just go with it lol  
> Also, being an atheist, it was SO weird having to look up bible verses and talk about god so much!
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!  
> And here's the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1rbQMRxDuMFi2RxuEZF5yN?si=MtLysgnzSpiqiD9Vgkq0lA) I made to go with the au!

Bang Chan, aged 23, was a pure and holy man. It's how he was raised, to follow the word of God and live by the laws of the Bible. He'd never had sex, never masturbated, never watched porn, never did drugs, never cheated, never lied, never blasphemed; he was a devout and saintly Catholic man.

Well, there was the fact that sometimes he thought about kissing guys the same way he would kiss girls (not that he'd ever actually been kissed in the first place), but those were only thoughts! He would never, _never_ act on them. For if he did, he would surely be condemned to Hell. The _last_ thing Chan _ever_ wanted to be, was a sinner.

He attended a local college, one that was close to home, studying business with a minor in religion. Being a business major, he of course needed to take a math class, and he decided to take statistics.

Statistics was okay, Chan certainly enjoyed the class. Although it was less because of the course material, and more because of the guy that sat next to him- Lee Minho. Another business major in the year below him, whose beautiful eyes and dazzling smile served to be Chan's biggest distraction. In life and faith, as well as in class.

He knew it was wrong, to think about Minho as often as he did. But his sinful brain carried on thinking about the other man anyway.

They were friendly, made conversation often at the beginning and end of class. Minho was cheerful and kind, with a bright laugh that floated through Chan's brain. As the semester progressed, Chan deemed Minho a good enough friend to spend time with outside of class. And what better way to do that than bring him to Sunday mass?

"Oh," Minho said, when Chan had asked him, "I'm sorry, I'm not religious. I appreciate the invite though, thank you."

Chan would have been astonished that Minho was not a follower of the Lord, but the other man smiled at him and all of Chan's thoughts just turned to mush.

They became close enough that Chan learned that Minho was openly homosexual. He didn't tell Chan in any big reveal though, Chan just found out because Minho was complaining about a blind date that stood him up, and that date was going to be with another man.

"Oh, are you gay?" Chan asked, just to confirm.

"Yeah," Minho answered, "I hope that doesn't bother you? I know religious people aren't really... accepting of who I am."

Chan just shrugged.

"It's God who will judge you in the end, it's not my place to. Plus, my best friend has a boyfriend."

Minho blinked, surprised. "Really? So you don't hate me?"

Chan shook his head. "Sure, it goes against what is in the Bible, but all of us sin in different ways. God is all forgiving and we must therefore also forgive sinners as well."

Minho let out a small sigh of relief, and said "I was so worried you were going to hate me. I'm glad we can still be friends."

And once again, that smile turned Chan's brain to mush, with sinful thoughts of what that smile would feel like taking over his head before he chased them away, back to the depths of suppression. 

He continued to suppress all thoughts of Minho that were more than just friendly; but the more he tried to squash them down, the worse they got. Soon, Minho started appearing in his dreams. They started out harmless, but started to get more and more...sexual. In his nightly prayers, Chan started to ask for forgiveness. He just couldn’t stop his subconscious from creating such imagery. What was wrong with him, why couldn’t he resist? Stay away from this temptation?

Then, to make matters worse, Minho dyed his hair. It was now a honey blonde, and it suited him so well. _Way_ too well. Chan’s situation only got worse from there. More and more dreams, absolutely _filthy_ dreams; Chan would wake up feeling so horny, but he couldn't touch himself. That would be a sin. So he just had to lay there and pray for it to just go away so he could go back to sleep, and pray for forgiveness for his devilish thoughts.

Making things worse _still_ , Minho started to get more...touchy. More giggly. He stared more, let his gazes linger, and whenever Chan noticed Minho would just wink at him instead of looking away. Why would he start acting like this? It was confusing.

One night, Chan dreamt so vividly that it felt too real. 

They were in the classroom, doing work as usual, and Minho kept getting more and more touchy; brushing against Chan's hand, his arm, his back. And then Minho put his hand on Chan's thigh, scooting it over inch by inch until it was resting on top of Chan's dick. And the whole time, Chan was just distracted by those pretty pretty lips. Dream Minho seemed to notice that Chan liked his mouth, and he smiled, before opening up Chan's pants, pulling out his dick and bending over to put it in his mouth.

By the time Chan woke, he was so far into rutting against his mattress that he couldn't stop- and then an intense dizzying feeling came over him as his penis released a white liquid. Once Chan got back to his senses, he was _horrified_. What had he just done?? His sheets were soiled, how was he ever going to explain this? If he just threw them in the wash, it would immediately look suspicious. He needed an excuse. Silently panicking, Chan snuck downstairs to the kitchen and made a cup of tea. The darkest kind he could find, one that would definitely leave a stain. Then, when it was steeped enough, he rushed back upstairs and spilled it onto the sheets. There. An explanation. Chan tugged his sheets off and threw them in the wash, then put a new set on the bed. Before he lay back down again he knelt, and he prayed. He prayed for forgiveness, for mercy, as he had momentarily lost his battle against the temptations of the devil. 

The next day in class, Chan could barely even look at Minho. He kept having flashbacks to that horrid dream, and he felt so much shame over it. However, it felt like Minho was staring holes into the side of Chan's head, and Chan now had worries that somehow Minho _knew_ , knew about what he dreamed about and what he did.

At the end of class, Chan felt a light tap on his shoulder, which made him jump a little bit. 

It was Minho, who asked "you said you're from Australia, right?"

Chan nodded. "I am….why?"

"So would that mean you're good at English?"

"Yeah, I'm fluent."

"Awesome!" Minho said excitedly, "can you help me this weekend? I'm struggling in my English class, but I'm too shy to go to a tutor. So I was hoping I could ask you."

"Oh! Yeah, I can help."

Helping Minho study? That would be fine, right? Helping people was a good deed, a noble deed. What better way for Chan to redeem himself?

"Great! That's so great!" Minho exclaimed, "can you come to my house this Friday? We can make it an overnight thing, we'll study and then reward ourselves with a movie and snacks. Sound good?"

"Sure, that sounds fine."

Minho once again smiled that brilliant smile, and Chan pointedly ignored how hard his heart was pounding as he looked at it.

After he got home, Chan asked his parents if it was alright to go spend time at Minho's house, to help him study. They thought it was a wonderful idea, gave him full permission, and told him to have a great time.

When Friday came around, rather than head home after his last evening class, Chan headed to the address Minho had texted him (Minho also lived fairly close to the college). Minho greeted him at the door and welcomed him inside, introducing his parents, as well as his three cats. Then they headed upstairs to Minho's room to study, and Chan felt a little wary about the idea of them being alone. 

"Wouldn't it be better to study downstairs? Where your parents are?" Chan asked.

"It's better to be up here, where the cats can't bother us," Minho answered, "Soonie has a habit of lying all across my notes, and refusing to move."

Well, that was a very logical argument. It would probably be fine. Chan was in control, he wouldn't be tempted. 

Minho put his bag down and pulled out a notebook that had several papers stored in it, presumably his English notes. He walked over to his bed and sat down, gesturing to Chan to join him, patting the spot next to him for Chan to sit. Chan sat down, and Minho scooted in so close their legs were touching. They were practically snuggling, and Chan could smell Minho's cologne. It smelled…. _so_ nice…. 

Minho opened up his notes and started going over his homework and vocabulary, pointing out which spots he was really struggling with. Chan explained them the best he could, and after a while Minho seemed to start understanding it better, answering the homework questions correctly. The way his face lit up each time he got something right was absolutely adorable, but Chan shoved that thought away. He would _not_ be tempted.

After a few hours, Minho was all caught up and feeling way more confident about speaking the language. He put his stuff away, then told Chan to wait there while he got the snacks. Chan looked around the room while he waited, observing the way Minho's room was decorated. He had a few idol group posters, a wall calendar, and a corkboard where he had various photos pinned of him and what Chan guessed were his friends. A few minutes later Minho returned, holding a large bag of chips. He set the chips down and Chan reached in the grab one, feeling fairly peckish. As he was distracted by the chip, he felt a weight press down on him. Chan looked up and saw that Minho was _right there_. Straddling him, on his lap, looking like a cat who had caught his prey. The chip that Chan was holding fell out of his hand.

"Um, what are you doing?" Chan asked, "what about the movie?"

"Oh that was just a cover, _this_ is the real entertainment," Minho purred, slowly dragging a finger down Chan's chest.

Chan was very confused, and was trying to suppress his budding arousal because there was an attractive man sitting on him who was very much within kissing range.

"Um...what do you mean by 'this,'?" he questioned.

Minho's expression shifted to confusion, and he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Do you- do you not get what I'm trying to do right now?"

Chan shook his head.

"I'm trying to seduce you," Minho said, "I want to have sex."

What.

What?

_What??_

Why on Earth would Minho suggest this? This was all very bad. Sex before marriage was bad, homosexuality was bad, sex with another man was very very bad.

"But- but we can't," Chan stammered, starting to freak out, "it's not right- we shouldn't- it's-"

Minho rolled his eyes. "If I hadn't seen the way you look at me in class I would've thought you were just straight. How far back in the closet are you? Men can have sex with other men there's nothing wrong with it."

"But it goes against-"

"If sex is such a horribly sacred thing, why do your hormones start working long before you're old enough to get married? If being gay and having anal sex is such a sin why do men have a prostate? If your god was truly such a great being, shouldn't he want you to not suppress your desires? I can feel how hard you are, Chan. Just give in and fuck me."

Chan shook his head.

"Desires lead to sin which leads to damnation," he said, "I'm sorry but we can't do this."

"Alright fine…" Minho relented, with a (very cute) pout, "but will you at least let me have one thing?"

"What?"

"A kiss. Let me kiss you. And if, after you pull away, you truly want nothing more, I'll get off and we can watch a movie just like you expected. But- if you keep going, I'm not going to stop you." 

Chan honestly didn't quite know what Minho meant by "keep going" , but he figured a kiss would be harmless enough. Even though it would be his first one...

He nodded, and Minho leaned forward and kissed him. Minho's lips were soft, like marshmallows. Minho started to move his lips and make the kiss deeper, running his fingers through Chan's curly hair. He felt something wet and slippery slide across his mouth and he opened it on reflex, which allowed the slippery thing to go into his mouth and press against his tongue.

It was a very intense kiss. And his arousal was only getting worse, much worse. Was it just him or was the room getting hotter? 

Minho tugged on Chan's hair and it kinda hurt but also felt electrifying. It was hot, Minho was hot, the kiss was hot and Chan was worried he wouldn't be able to pull away.

But he managed to, and for a moment he just looked at Minho, whose lips were slick with spit, whose cheeks were flushed red, who was breathing heavily.

He really wanted to kiss Minho again.

In fact he couldn't help it- leaning forward, whispering "this is so bad" against Minho's lips.

Minho pulled away slightly, "if it's so bad then why does it feel so good?"

He kissed Chan and bit down lightly on Chan's lip, and Chan felt himself get harder.

"It's so bad," he said softly.

"Then why are you pulling me against you?"

"So bad."

"But your hands are under my shirt."

"So bad…."

"It's not bad, Chan. Just let go."

Minho tugged at his hair again and grinded his hips down on Chan's crotch, and Chan let out a quiet moan. Minho then started pushing Chan's shirt up, and it was really hot in the room so Chan just let him tug it off and toss it to the floor. Minho took his own shirt off and pushed Chan back so he was laying down on the mattress.

When he started undoing Chan's belt and pulling it out, Chan had a small ounce of sense return to him and he asked "wait, what are you doing?"

"Can't make you feel good if you're still all tucked away, now can I?" Minho answered with a wink.

Chan felt his face heat up and as he realized that Minho was still trying to have sez with him. He needed to pull away and stop immediately. Run for the door and get out of there as fast as he could.

But….he didn't.

Instead he let Minho pull off his pants, and then his underwear.

He let Minho wrap a hand around his dick and stroke it.

He let Mimho lean down and lick it slowly, base to tip.

It felt so overwhelming and so good, he couldn't bring himself to move because he didn't want that feeling to go away.

He knew he shouldn't; but there was something deep down inside him that wanted this. That _really_ wanted this.

Minho pulled off his own pants and underwear, and Chan looked at Minho's dick for a moment. It was slightly smaller than his, and it was just as pretty as him. Well, not as pretty as his face, but still appealing.

"So, do you want me to ride you or do you want control?" Minho asked.

Chan blinked at him. "...what are you talking about?"

"Do you want me to ride you," Minho repeated, his words more pronounced, "or do you want to be in control."

"I- I don't know what that means."

Minho stared at him for several seconds.

"Oh my god you're a virgin," Minho said, realizing spreading across his face, "I thought you were just in the closet and didn't understand slang and flirting, but...holy shit you're a virgin." 

"Well, yeah, you're supposed to save sex for marriage. I hadn't even been kissed yet."

"That was your first kiss??? Oh my god, oh my _god_."

"Don't take the Lord's name in vain," Chan replied, frowning.

"Oh, uh, sorry I guess. So you're a virgin…do you even know _how_ to have sex? You seem like you're pretty sheltered."

Chan glanced away, feeling a little embarrassed. "I know...the basic idea of it. But I figured when it was time for me to consummate with my wife then God would show me what to do, and we'd figure out the details together."

His ears were burning and he could feel the shame and guilt start to creep in. He needed to leave, he needed to push Minho away, get up and put his clothes on and run away from this.

"Well then," Minho said, cutting through his thoughts, "I guess tonight...I get to teach you something too."

Minho started stroking Chan again, and all thoughts of leaving immediately flew out of his mind as he moaned loudly.

Scooting forward, Minho reached back and pulled something out. It was a metal object, sorta football shaped but with a small metal rod attached to a jewel on the end. He set the object down on the mattress, and then reached under his pillow and pulled out a square wrapper. He opened the wrapper to reveal a circular...weird balloon thing. Minho put the weird balloon on the tip of Chan's dick and then rolled it down. Chan whined slightly, as Minho had basically stroked him again to put the balloon on him.

He looked up at Chan and asked, "is this okay? You are okay with this, right?" 

Chan nodded. He would have been okay with anything as long as it meant Minho kept touching him like that.

Minho took hold of Chan's cock and moved it, positioning it right under him and pressing it against the entrance of his anus, and then slowly pushed it in. Chan gripped the sheets tightly as Minho slowly sank down, because it was tight and warm and _intense_.

"You feel just as amazing as I imagined," Minho said, eyes fluttering shut as he let out a soft hum, the kind one would let out after eating a delicious piece of chocolate.

"You've thought about this before?" Chan questioned.

"Are you kidding? I wanted to climb you like a tree from the moment I first met you. You're like sex on legs, you're _so_ hot," answered Minho.

"Oh, um... thanks," Chan said, his face warm, "so...do we just sit here?"

Minho let out a giggle, "no, I just needed a moment to get used to being stretched. We move, I'll push myself up and down or you can thrust your hips up from underneath. We keep moving until we each have an orgasm and ejaculate. Well, I guess telling you can only do so much. Let me _show_ you."

Minho pushed himself up, until only the top of Chan's dick was still inside, and then dropped back down. Chan white knuckled the sheets as he moaned loudly; sweet heavens above that was a _lot_.

Minho smirked, and did it again, and again, and again, gradually going at a quicker pace each time. He took hold of Chan's hands, moving them off of the sheets and placing them on his hips. Minho's skin felt so soft under Chan's fingers.

As Minho kept going, Chan could only lay there and grip Minho's hips tightly, moaning and whimpering and breathing heavily. It was intense, it was overwhelming, it was _exhilarating_.

"Try thrusting up," Minho suggested several minutes in, now at a place where he was essentially bouncing on Chan's pelvis, "use your hips and push upwards, do it at the same time I go down."

Chan tried it, as Minho slid back down again he harshly jerked his hips upwards. Minho moaned really loudly, and it was the kind of sound that would ring through Chan's ears for the rest of his life. 

"Fuck that was- good job, yes do that again," Minho gasped.

Thé 'good job' made Chan moan again, he had no idea two simple words could make him feel so dizzy. He thrusted up again, and Minho cried out again. Chan could see that Minho's legs were shaking. He wondered if they were getting tired, or if they were shaking because of the dizzy feeling. Surely Minho felt just as dizzy as Chan did, right?

Soon, Minho started just mindlessly babbling about how good it felt, as he continued moving up and down, while Chan moved his hips up at the same time Minho came down. Minho also started stroking his dick, at the same pace that his body was moving. 

The dizzy feeling was getting more and more intense, and something was building up in Chan's lower body, although he wasn't entirely sure what. It felt very similar to his vivid dream, but he had been half asleep and barely knew what was happening, while now he was fully awake. Was this the orgasm Minho had mentioned?

"I feel- something feels- " he said aloud.

"Just let it happen, that's the end goal," Minho said, "I'm close too."

The feeling then boiled over and Chan let out a very guttural cry, clenching Minho's hips tightly as he felt something release. Must have been the same stuff he got on his sheets before.

Minho stopped moving up and down, while Chan was still twitching inside him. He kept stroking his dick, faster and faster until he moaned loudly, spilling his own white substance all over Chan's torso. It was hot, and gooey- Chan wasn't sure if he liked how it felt. But he couldn't really process anything, his mind just felt completely dizzy and fuzzy. His fingers and toes were tingling, and for some reason he couldn't unclench his hands from Minho's hips. 

He just stared up at Minho; who sat there panting, sweat glistening on his skin, looking like an angel. A sinful angel. A fallen angel, Chan supposed, leading him down a dark path of sacrilege.

But if it truly was so sinful, why _did_ it feel so good? Lying was a sin, and lying to someone never felt good. Cheating didn't feel good. Stealing didn't feel good. Violence didn't feel good. 

This, however….this was _very_ good. Nothing like anything Chan had ever felt before.

While Chan was deep in his own thoughts, Minho had pulled off of him, taken the weird balloon off and thrown it away, and wiped off Chan's chest with a damp cloth. After cleanup was finished, Minho lay down and smuggled up next to Chan, who was still experiencing a minor existential crisis.

"How are you feeling?" Minho asked, "still think this is horrible and wrong?"

"I'm...it was…. incredible. I don't really know how I'm feeling right now, but...I liked it," Chan replied. 

"Good, I'm glad," Minho said, before looking a little bashful, "um, honestly...this was more than just lust that made me want you. I….I really like you Chan."

Chan blinked, taken by surprise. He wasn't sure how to react to Minho's confession.

"I'm sorry," Minho continued, "that was sudden, and you're probably confused right now-"

Before Minho could finish, Chan moved forward and kissed him. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, but he knew that Minho was the prettiest person he had ever met, and Chan wanted to kiss him, so he kissed him. Minho kissed back, and when they pulled away Minho was all smiley and _so_ pretty, Chan felt his heart do figurative jumping jacks.

"Hey uh...is there any chance we can still watch that movie?" Chan asked. 

Minho let out a giggle, "yeah, we can watch the movie. I'll toss you your clothes."

They got dressed and then headed downstairs (bringing the bag of chips back down with them), and as they walked into the living room, Chan noticed that Minho's parents were no longer there. He asked about it, and Minho said that they always went out on Friday nights and came back really late. And Minho always took advantage of this time to bring people over, since the house would be empty for hours. Chan realized this meant they had been without any sort of supervision, no way of holding them accountable.

"Why?" Minho asked, when Chan expressed his concerns, "we're adults, we don't need to be babysat. Can you go grab that big blanket on the back of the couch? I'm going to make popcorn."

Chan walked over and grabbed said blanket, sitting down and spreading it out over his legs and the empty spot where Minho would be sitting. One of the cats, who had been curled up on the floor, jumped up onto the couch and lay down on Chan's lap.

"Aww, Doongie likes you!" Minho cooed, walking over with a bag of popcorn and two bottles of soda in his hands, "you can pet her, it's okay!"

Minho sat down next to Chan, snuggling close under the blanket. They watched a romantic comedy, and part way through Minho slipped his hand into Chan's, weaving their fingers together as he rested his head on Chan's shoulder. It was...quite nice, and Chan found he didn't really want the night to end.

After the movie was over, Minho tugged a sleepy Chan back up to his room. When they entered, Chan found that it still smelled musky like it did earlier. They crawled into bed and Minho held Chan tightly as they fell asleep.

They were still cuddling when Chan woke up the next morning, and Minho's bedhead was absolutely adorable. Chan couldn't help but press a light kiss on Minho's forehead. This woke Minho up, who pulled Chan in for a kiss on the mouth.

Eventually Chan had to leave, and Minho saw him off at the door (after a _lot_ of kisses because Minho kept saying "just one more!"). He was in quite a good mood when he got home, walking through the door with a bit of a spring in his step. 

"Welcome home, dear. How was studying?" his mother asked.

Chan froze, his good mood seeping away. 

His parents could _not_ know what had actually happened. They would probably explode. After all, everything Chan had ever been taught about how to be a pure and holy person was taught by his parents.

He felt his heart sink to the bottom of his chest. What was he going to do? It's not like he could lie, Chan has never lied in his entire life and he wasn't about to start now!

Although….it's not lying if he just doesn't say the _whole_ truth, is it?

"It went great!" Chan answered, trying to not let his nervousness show in his voice, "I helped him with his homework and then we watched a movie while his cats cuddled up with us."

"That sounds just wonderful, what a good friend you are," said his father, "truly an honorable Godly man." 

Normally Chan would preen under such praise, but at this moment he kept feeling more and more guilty.

"Uh, yeah, I'm gonna head upstairs and get started on my own homework," Chan responded, quickly escaping up the stairs.

He sank down against the door, second guessing his decisions, feeling the guilt and shame creep in.

He couldn't tell if what he had done had truly been right...or if it had still been wrong.

It felt wonderful, it was an incredible experience and sharing it with Minho felt like being on cloud nine. Minho was soft and pretty and the way Chan felt about him was very similar to how he'd felt about girls before. He definitely liked Minho, a lot.

But ...he _shouldn't_ like Minho. After all, it said in Leviticus that 'man shall not lay with another man as he would a woman', and isn't _exactly_ what Chan did? Plus, Corinthians states that sex before marriage was taboo as well. 

Sure, it was a book up for interpretation, but in the end the Bible was the word of God, was it not? 

But there was also Chan's best friend- BamBam. He and his boyfriend were both very devout Moravians, a sect that was less strict but a Christian sect nonetheless. He had met BamBam at Bible camp when he was a kid, they'd clicked and been close even since. If BamBam could be himself under the eyes of God, surely Chan could sleep with another man too, right? Right?? His mind was in turmoil, absolute and overwhelmingly confusing turmoil.

Then there was church service the next morning, to make Chan's inner battle even worse. The lesson that day was about purity, about keeping oneself holy and untainted until marriage, stressing the importance of it to the younger members of the congregation. They read from Corinthians, then dipped into Thessalonians and Galatians.

Each reading and each lesson made Chan slump further and further in his seat, until his mom quietly scolded him to sit up straight.

He felt nauseous. He never should have kissed Minho that night. He should have declined, should have left and gone home, should have resisted. 

Minho was the snake, come to tempt him. And Chan was Eve, foolishly eating the apple.

  
  


The next day, Monday, Chan went to classes as usual. When he got to Statistics, he sat down and pulled out his notes. Moments later he heard a familiar and chipper "hello!" from Minho. Instead of his usual warm greeting, Chan just said a curt "hi" and continued leading through his notebook to get to the next blank page.

Picking up on the shift in attitude, Mimho asked "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Chan said, and left it at that.

Minho sighed, "okay then...if you say so."

At the end of class, rather than walk with Minho to his next one, Chan practically bolted out of the room, leaving Minho behind.

Was it cowardly? Probably. But clearly Minho was the source of Chan's sinful temptation, so clearly the solution was to cut Minho out of his life.

So on Wednesday, he did the same thing. And Friday. The next Monday. For three weeks, he gave Minho the cold shoulder.

Although, Chan still kept stealing glances at the other man. He was still so pretty…pretty as always. And Minho certainly tried to keep talking to Chan, he asked him questions about the class material, tried to make small talk, he was relentless. But Chan only gave short and polite responses, or just ignored him entirely.

All throughout, he was still filled with so much regret and shame and turmoil, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't stop thinking about Minho, the man was still plaguing his dreams. He was just so infatuated, and it wasn't going away. Maybe...maybe he needed the advice of someone else.

So he went to visit BamBam, at the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, Yugyeom. He knocked several times in rapid succession, until BamBam opened the door.

Immediately, Chan gushed out "IhadsexwithsomeoneanditwasamanandIvejustbrokenlikefourlawsofscripturepleasehelpme."

"Wh- what?" BamBam asked, looking utterly confused.

"I had sex with someone, and it was a guy, and I've broken like four laws of scripture and I don't know what to do, please help me."

BamBam's eyebrows climbed up to his bangs.

"How about a cup of tea?" he offered, "and then you can dump your problems on me."

They sat down for tea, and Chan spilled everything that had happened between him and Minho.

"- and then at Church on Sunday the lesson was on purity and the sanctity of marriage! How is that not a sign from God telling me that I messed up big time? I don't know what else to do, other than ignore Minho and hope that he gets the hint. But he keeps saying hi and trying to make conversation and being- well- him!" Chan exclaimed.

"And 'him' would be described as….?"

"Pretty. Lord, he's _so_ pretty. He has the longest eyelashes I've ever seen. And he's smart and kind and funny and gentle, and his skin….its _so_ soft, and his kisses felt like- like warm marshmallows against my lips."

BamBam whistled lowly. "You've got it _bad_ dude."

Chan groaned, covering his face with his hands. "I'm going to burn in Hell."

"No, no you're not," BamBam said firmly, "did you forget that God is all forgiving? As long as you live out a moral life I don't see why you can't love God and love Minho at the same time. I mean, you know my partner Yugyeom, right? I love him, and together we love God. And it's wonderful. If God didn't want people to be gay, he wouldn't have created us this way. And the Bible is so old, it's been translated and retranslated so many times, we should focus more on it's lessons rather than it's laws. Its teachings of purity until marriage is also incredibly unhealthy, sex is a natural thing that humans do and should be celebrated. Just let your heart guide you, Chan, not what's said in the Bible."

"I don't know…." Chan replied, looking to the side, unsure.

"Look, I can't fully convince you, I'm sure of that. But, have you ever considered that maybe God sent Minho to you, to show that you can be happy in other ways? That it's okay to be who you are? You're into men, Chan. That's not something you can change."

"I mean….no. No, that can't be it. If anyone sent Minho, it's the Devil."

BamBam sighed, clearly giving up.

"Try and think of it in a different light. Or- better yet, pray on it. Ask God to show you want He wants for you, show you directly which path you should take."

Looking down at his empty teacup, Chan nodded slowly.

"Yeah, okay. Praying sounds good. Maybe I'll get a more easily interpretable sign."

"That's the spirit!"

That night, in Chan's bedtime prayer, on top of the usual things he prayed about, he added in that he was feeling lost and torn up inside, and didn't know which path to take. He asked God for a clear sign, to show him what to do.

Over the next few days, no signs showed up, so Chan figured that the previous sign he felt must have been the one he should follow.

After a full month had passed, Chan was walking to his next class when he felt someone grab his arm and start dragging him down the hallway, not stopping until he pulled into an empty conference room, the person closing the door harshly behind them. It was Minho, and when he turned around Chan saw that he looked _pissed_. He pushed Chan up against the wall and got in close to Chan’s face.

"Are you gonna tell me what I did wrong?” Minho demanded, “you gonna give me an explanation as to why we share a wonderful night together and then come Monday I get treated like a fucking stranger? Because I feel like I deserve an explanation, Bang Chan.”

Chan gulped. He didn’t want to explain. He had hoped Minho would just start ignoring him too.

Heavens, he looked so breathtaking up close…

“Well?” Minho pressed harder.

“It- it shouldn’t have happened!” he stammered.

Minho rolled his eyes. “God, not this bullshit again-”

“Don’t take the Lord’s name in vain,” Chan interrupted, “and it shouldn’t have happened. I was supposed to stay pure! And you went and tempted me, and- and corrupted me!”

“Oh, _I_ corrupted you, is that what happened. I told you how I felt, I told you that I _like_ you, and you _kissed_ me. _You_ kissed _me_ . And before all that, you _had_ your out. I told you that you could leave and I'd be okay with it. But you kissed me that second time. _You_ were the one who pulled me closer, and put your hands under my shirt, and _fucked_ me. _You_ consented to _everything_ , so don't you _dare_ make me into the villain,” Minho spat, harshly jabbing his finger into Chan’s chest with each emphasized word.

Chan just stood there; he had no idea how to answer.

“I just...I don't get it,” Minho continued, deflating, “you seemed so happy on Friday? You seemed so accepting? What happened to suddenly make you change your mind again? I thought….I thought maybe you liked me too...was I just being foolish?”

Chan took a deep breath.

“All of my life,” he said, “I've been taught that the word of God is law. And that the Bible is the word of God, and therefore is the law. And the Bible preaches, over and over, that you have to save your virginity for marriage. And that marriage is an act between a man and a woman. And a man can't sleep with another man, because it's an abomination. And then at worship the Sunday after I saw you, the lessons of the day were the lessons of purity. It was God telling me that I messed up! All I can do is just move on, and-and repent, and stop talking to you, or looking at you, or thinking about you, or-or anything else to do with you. I don't- I don't want to. But I have to.”

His eyes started to tear up at the end, and he blinked rapidly, willing them away. 

“No, you don't. You don't have to. You don't have to do what any person or any book says,” Minho answered quietly.

Chan thought back to what BamBam told him.

_“You can love God and love Minho at the same time.”_

And he just started crying.

Minho started to panic, asking “oh shit- did I say something wrong?” but Chan just pulled him into a hug.

“I'm sorry,” he said, voice shaky, “I'm sorry I really like you I just- there's so much in my head and I don't know what is right or wrong anymore.”

Minho said nothing, just let Chan sob on his shoulder. After Chan pulled away, Minho reached up and wiped away the tears from his cheeks. While asking if he was okay, Chan noticed the window on the other side of the room, The sun was shining into it, making a halo around the form of Minho’s body, making it look like Minho was glowing. _Glowing like an angel_.

If there was ever a direct sign from God, this was it. 

“Is...it okay if I kiss you?” Minho asked softly.

A kiss...why not? Clearly, God was okay with this, okay with Chan’s feelings. A kiss was harmless. He nodded, and Minho leaned in slowly. This kiss was nothing like their first one; that one was full of want and passion, this was gentle and delicate. Loving. When Minho pulled away, Chan chased him a little.

“I probably made you late for your next class...sorry,” Minho said.

Chan looked at the time, and yeah, his class was halfway done. There wasn’t really much point in going now.

“I’ll email my professor,” he replied, “say it was a personal matter. She’ll understand.”

He was still sniffling occasionally, nose running from his earlier meltdown.

“So….now what?” Minho questioned.

“I don’t know,” Chan answered, “my parents can’t know. They’ll kill me- they'll kill you- oh heavens I'll get excommunicated- maybe this is a bad idea-”

Minho shushed him. “No. No it's not a bad idea. You being happy is not a bad thing, okay? We can keep it a secret from your parents, that's fine. You don't have to tell your church either. I'm not religious so I couldn't care less about that. I just...want to be with you. And you want to be with me, right?"

“I do…” Chan said, nodding.

“Whatever happens, happens, okay? We'll cross the bridges as they come.”

They walked out of the room together, and Chan felt Minho’s hand brush against his. In a moment of bravery, he reached out and grabbed hold of it. It felt so warm and soft.

Minho had his next class to get to, so he gave Chan a goodbye kiss on the cheek, and said that he would text him later.

So, they were dating now...more or less. Since that day, not much changed really. They acted basically the same, but they held hands and sometimes kissed, and Minho sent way more hearts in his texts, which they did more often as well.

Chan couldn't help but feel a bit nervous though- they had already had sex once before. Surely Minho would want to do it again? But Chan really didn't know what he was doing, would that end up pushing Minho away? 

Once again, he went to visit BamBam and express concerns, after telling him all about the confrontation.

"....so we're dating now. Or, I think we are."

"Well are you or aren't you?" BamBam asked.

"I mean, we haven't gone out on any dates, but we hold hands and kiss."

"Have you asked him to be your boyfriend?"

Chan blinked. "Am I supposed to?"

"Not necessarily," BamBam said, shrugging, "but it's often appreciated."

"Well anyways, I need your advice again. You and Yugyeom are sexually active, right?"

"Oh yeah. _Very_ active," BamBam answered, grinning slyly.

Chan looked down, twiddling his thumbs. "As you know, Minho and I...have already been intimate. And he'll probably want to do it again, right?"

"Logically, yeah."

"I don't know how to do that stuff. I was taught to stay virtuous until marriage and that when the time comes I'll figure it out with my wife, and God will show us what to do. And Minho taught me the basic stuff like what to do after the one thing goes in the other, but…I feel like there's more to it, would that be correct?"

"Well, what did he do?"

Chan felt his face heat up, thinking back to what happened on that night.

"We, uh, were kissing and he was sitting on my lap, and we took off our clothes- or I guess he mostly took off mine and his- and then he pulled this weird metal thing out of his butt-"

BamBam held out a hand to pause him, "weird metal thing?"

Chan nodded. "Yeah, it had a jewel at the end and a narrow rod connected to a small football shaped thing."

"Oh!" BamBam said, "that's probably a buttplug."

"A what now?"

"A buttplug. Its a sex toy, it can be used to keep a prepared anus still stretched out if you plan to have sex at a later time than the time you prepare for it. It can also be used to keep cum inside the anus. Minho must have been planning to have sex with you before you even got there," BamBam explained.

Chan felt himself blush even more.

"He- he did say he'd wanted me for a while," he said, "um, okay so after he pulled out the, uh, the buttplug, he grabbed a weird square packet that had a funny shaped balloon, and he put that on my dick."

"A condom, he's a smart guy."

"....and a condom is…."

"A condom is a method of contraception. There's latex and non latex, and they trap the cum that a penis releases so it doesn't enter the anus. Or vagina, if you're having sex with someone that has one of those. It's used to prevent pregnancy and STDs."

"STDs?"

"Sexually transmitted diseases. Like HIV, herpes, syphilis, et cetera."

"You can get a disease from having sex?" Chan asked, eyes widening.

"Good Lord you really are sheltered aren't you? Didn't you take health class in highschool- wait, you went to Catholic school, nevermind."

"I mean I heard somewhere that gay sex causes AIDs but I'm not sure if that's true."

BamBam snorted. "That's absolutely false. So what I'm getting from this is that Minho was prepared and Minho was smart. Something tells me he wasn't a virgin beforehand."

"No, at least I'm pretty sure he wasn't," Chan replied, "he's mentioned dating other people before, and he never said that it was his first time. And he came on really strong and knew what he was doing. He _really_ knew what he was doing."

"So, did you just need to learn what plugs and condoms are? Why are you here exactly?" BamBam asked.

"Minho really knows what he's doing, sexually," Chan said, "and I don't."

"Yes, we've established that," BamBam responded.

"I….want to know what I'm doing too."

"Okay? Why are you asking me? Ask Minho to show you more."

"It's embarrassing though…." 

"It shouldn't be? Gyeommie and I barely knew what we were doing when we started having sex."

"But it was the two of you figuring it out together!" Chan argued, "it wasn't super lopsided! It feels lopsided to me. This is a whole new territory I've never explored before, but I want to show that I can be good at it too. I want to make Minho feel good….can you please teach me?"

"What, do you want me to fuck you?" BamBam suggested, an eyebrow raised.

Chan made a face of disgust. "What? No, heavens no, you're like my brother, that's just- no. Gross." 

"Then what do you want?"

"Teach me the theory of it? I guess?"

"Theory and practice are two different things. I hope you know that."

"Yeah but I can't really ask anyone else. My parents...they can't know," Chan said, "they'd never forgive me. And my other friends...they would just tell my parents or tell their parents who would tell my parents." 

"Alright fine," BamBam sighed, "but first; did you top or bottom?"

Chan just stared at BamBam blankly.

"Wait, Minho put the condom on you right?" BamBam continued.

Chan nodded.

"So does that mean he put your dick inside him?"

Another nod.

"Okay so you topped."

"What's the difference?" Chan questioned, "should I have let him put his dick in me?"

"Not necessarily, it's all on preference. Some people like having the dick in them, those are bottoms, and tops prefer to be the one doing the penetrating. And there's verses who like it either way," BamBam explained.

"Okay….so which are you?"

"Verse. So is Yugyeom. We switch around all the time. Minho is probably also a verse or he's just a bottom. You could ask him."

"Should I also switch around?"

"If you want to. It's all on what you prefer. Do you like the idea of having something up your ass?"

"Um...not really. Sounds kinda scary actually."

"Then you're a top. Most couples switch around but there are some with set preferences, and that's perfectly fine. Although bottoming is very fun, I do recommend at least trying it."

"So...are you gonna teach me or not?”

“Oh, right. Yeah I guess so, what do you want to learn?”

“Start with the basics?”

BamBam gave a quick rundown about positions, how fingering worked, how fingering someone else worked.

“So Minho stuck his fingers in himself? To get ready for my dick?” Chan questioned, closing his eyes to absorb all of this new information he was receiving.

“Yeah, that’s exactly what he did. He’s probably done it just for fun, too. Y’know, to masturbate. Which you should definitely do as well.”

Chan shook his head. “That’s definitely a sin. There’s that verse about how spilling your seed in a whore is better than a ground.”

“That verse doesn’t actually exist, surely you knew that?” BamBam asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Wh- what do you mean it doesn’t exist, I hear it all the time-”

“Have you ever seen it written in the book itself though? That verse isn’t there, I’ve double checked myself.”

“So...that isn’t actually wrong either?”

“Nope, in fact it’s really good for you. It relieves stress and helps with blood circulation. You should be jerking off fairly often.”

Chan couldn’t help but feel embarrassed again.

“I’ve...I’ve never….” he admitted quietly, “well maybe one but I didn’t mean to….mostly I just wait for it to go away.”

“Seriously? You poor poor pent up soul. Try it, next time the mood strikes you. In fact, that’s your homework.”

“Homework?”

“If you’re gonna take this seriously, then yeah you’re gonna have physical homework. Go do that, and then come back and I’ll tell you more.”

And with that, Chan was more or less shoved out the door with a smile and a “seriously, go jerk off, dude.”

Chan sighed. He hoped this would all be worth it....

  
  


The next time Chan woke up from a wet dream, still painfully hard, rather than think about something terrible to make it go away he let his hand creep down under his waistband and tried touching it. How had Minho done it? Just stroked up and down right?

He moved his hand down the shaft and back up and had to bite his lip to stifle the low groan. That felt _good_. He kept doing it, moving the same way Minho had, and wondered why he had been taught that this was such a bad thing. It felt so nice! What else was the church lying to him about at this point?

He paused for a moment, and thought _‘Lord, if what I’m doing is truly sinful, strike me down where I lie.’_

Chan waited, eyes shut tightly, bracing himself for any retribution.

Several minutes passed. Nothing happened.

Chan opened one eye slowly, and saw that he was still in his room, everything still the same.

God must be okay with it then. 

Shrugging, he went back to it.

Eventually, after keeping up a steady pace of stroking his hand up and down his shaft, Chan felt that dizzy feeling build up, and he moved faster. Soon, his orgasm hit, and he spilled over his hand and inside his underwear. He got up to wash his hand off and put on a clean pair of boxer briefs, and then lay back down to go back to sleep.

Chan felt...incredibly relaxed, surprisingly. Who knew this had been the easy solution the whole time? Instead of feeling guilty and shameful, he just felt blissful and content.

The next day, Chan sent a text to BamBam.

**To: BamBam**

**So I did the...deed.**

**From: BamBam**

**You jerked off?**

**To: BamBam**

**Yeah**

**From: BamBam**

**Cool. Next time you come over I’ll teach you how to finger someone. That’s gonna make Minho veeeery happy ;)))**

  
  


“Okay, welcome to ‘How To Be Good At Sex 101’, with me, your incredibly handsome teacher,” said BamBam, turning to face a large whiteboard that he had apparently found at a thrift store.

“Boooo,” Chan responded, throwing a pen at BamBam.

“Ow! I oughta fail you for that, you jerk.”

Chan stuck his tongue out, and BamBam rolled his eyes as he opened up a marker and started drawing on the board.

He drew a detailed diagram of the anus anatomy and showed Chan where the prostate was, told him about lube and how to be safe with it, pulling out a sample bottle for a visual.

Chan, who had brought along a notepad, took detailed notes on everything BamBam said.

Meanwhile, Minho invited Chan to his house again, saying that he needed help in English again, and that it had been too long since they last hung out and “I can’t just keep staring at my boyfriend’s lips and not devour them.”

Good to know that they were, indeed, boyfriends.

Chan went to Minho’s house, They studied English. They spent an hour making out on Minho’s bed, and Minho stroked Chan’s dick with his hand while rutting against his leg. They watched a tv show. Minho asked if Chan was going to pull a 180 on him again, and Chan reassured him that he wasn’t. Minho smiled, and Chan’s heart pounded like crazy. They made out for another half hour and fell asleep while cuddling. 

When Chan got home the next day, his parents stopped him before he could run upstairs.

“You’ve been spending more time with this Minho friend of yours,” his mother said, “you seem to be getting close.”

Chan swallowed nervously. They couldn’t possibly know already, could they?

“Why don’t you invite him to service with us? We’d love to meet him,” said Chan’s dad.

Oh. Phew. They didn’t know after all.

“I actually already asked him,” Chan answered, “he’s not religious, so he declined.”

“Oh. Not religious? Are you sure you should be hanging out with someone who isn’t a follower of Christ? I wouldn’t want him filling your mind with silly heathenous ideas.”

“He’s not a heathen! He’s really nice, and anyways we don’t even talk about religion. He’s not going to fill me with anything. Minho is a good person”

“Surely if he’s as good as you say, he won’t mind coming along to worship?” Chan’s dad pressed.

Chan sighed. “I’ll ask again, but I guarantee he’s going to say no.”

Before his parents could say anything else, Chan bolted up the stairs and to his room, so he could get started on his own homework.

After service the following Sunday, Chan went to hang out with BamBam again, to continue learning more. This time, BamBam talked about something called ‘foreplay’.

“It can be just as important as the sex itself!” BamBam said, “sometimes there isn't time for sex to happen so you can just get by with foreplay alone.”

“What kind of foreplay is there?” asked Chan, quickly writing everything down.

“There's oral- you can suck his dick or lick his asshole. Dick sucking is called a blowjob, asshole licking is called a rimjob or referred to as ‘eating out’. Using your mouth is a great way to pleasure someone. You can also use your hands, the fingering I talked about is something you can do by itself to get your partner off, or you can stroke his dick; which is called a handjob.”

“Oh! Minho did that last one to me the other day! Felt really good.”

“Yeah, a handjob is basically what you do when you masturbate but it's someone else doing it. Usually the easiest way to get off fairly quickly. You can also grind or rut against each other, and that is pretty self-explanatory.”

When Chan got home, he was once again cornered by his parents, who seemed happy that he was spending more time with BamBam. Which made sense, they loved BamBam and always supported Chan’s friendship with him.

“It’s nice that you’re visiting BamBam more!”

“Uh, yeah...I missed my best friend y’know?”

This time, Chan managed to escape up the stairs before he was further interrogated, because he knew he couldn’t flat-out lie to his parents but they definitely could not know _why_ he was spending more time with BamBam.

It was odd why they suddenly wanted to know so much about where he was going; but then again, before Chan hadn’t gone out much, choosing instead to spend his time studying for his classes or studying the Gospel.

  
  


A week later he was at Minho's house again; they weren’t even bothering with studying, lazily making out on Minho’s bed. After a while Chan decided to get a bit bold, and took his shirt off.

The smile on Minho’s face was the same one that he’d had on that first night.

“Oh? What are you planning, Channie?” he asked, his tone flirtatious.

“It’s- uh- hot in here…” Chan said, feeling much less bold now.

Minho just giggled and kissed Chan some more, rolling them over so he was on top and dragging his hands down Chan’s chest. He started kissing Chan’s neck, moving down his torso and back up to the other side of his neck.

“Can I leave a hickey?” he asked softly.

“A what?”

“A hickey. Y’know, a lovebite.”

“I don’t know what either of those are, angel.”

The moment the word ‘angel’ left Chan’s mouth he felt Minho freeze. He pulled back slightly and glanced over to see if there was any sort of issue, and noticed that Minho’s face was flushed a deep red. When Minho noticed that Chan was looking at him, he hid his face against Chan’s neck.

“What? Are you embarrassed?” Chan asked, smiling, “because I called you angel?”

“....maybe….” Minho mumbled in response.

Chan laughed, hugging Minho tighter because that was so _cute_.

Minho started lightly kissing Chan’s neck after a few moments, each kiss making Chan’s skin tingle.

“You didn’t answer my question,” he said softly.

“You didn’t answer mine,” Chan countered.

“Oh, right. Um...a hickey is when you, like, bite down on someone’s skin and suck at it. It breaks the blood vessels, and leaves a mark- a bruise, basically. Can I leave one?”

Chan bit his lip nervously. “A mark? Uh, probably not a good idea….my parents will see it and it’ll definitely make them suspicious. It’s not like I can easily explain bruising on my neck.”

“Hm, that’s a good point. Okay, not on the neck then,” Minho noted, and his hands moved back down Chan’s chest and rested on his hip bones, “but I could leave one...on a different spot? One that’s more easily explainable?”

“Uh- I guess so?”

“If you aren’t sure I won’t do it. Whatever you’re comfortable with, okay?”

Chan gulped, thinking it over- or trying to. Minho was rubbing circles on his hips, and it was _very_ distracting.

“You could try?” he offered, “something small, and not very dark.”

“I’ll keep it light and subtle.”

Minho moved down and started kissing around Chan’s hipbone, latching his mouth onto a section of skin and starting to suck. Chan let out a moan, it felt _good_ , he didn’t know his skin was sensitive in that area. Minho pulled away and Chan saw a small red mark where his mouth had been, and Minho continued to kiss around and leave more marks, each one leaving a dizzying tingle and turning Chan on more and more.

Minho began to undo the fly on Chan's jeans, asking "is this okay?"

Chan nodded, and Minho pulled down the zipper and opened the button. He reached into Chan's underwear and pulled out his hard cock, taking no hesitation before putting the whole thing in his mouth. Chan let out a soft whine when he felt the tip hit what he guessed was the back of Minho's throat. Minho hummed, the sound giving a vibrating sensation which made Chan moan louder. Minho started to move his head up and down, sucking lightly and pressing his tongue against the underside of the shaft. Chan wasn't sure how long it took for him to orgasm, but soon enough he did, into Minho's mouth which Minho swallowed.

Minho pulled off, licking his lips to collect the white stuff that had leaked around the corners of his mouth. Seeing such a sight, it seemed to unlock something primal in Chan; and he pounced, flipping them over so he was on top again, pinning Minho's arms to the mattress.

Minho must have liked this more dominant move, if the way he seemed to melt as Chan kissed him again was any indication.

"That hickey thing…" Chan said when he pulled away for a moment, "can I leave one on you?"

" _Fuck_ yes, oh my god _please_ do," Minho answered, "leave as many as you want."

Chan shifted so his mouth was touching Minho's neck, and did his best to copy what Minho did before- biting a section of skin and sucking. Minho moaned, and it egged Chan on to try sucking harder- which, as a result, made Minho moan louder and higher. Once he felt that he had sucked enough, he pulled away and saw that he'd left a _really_ dark bruise. He moved down to leave another, tugging down the collar of Minho's shirt to make the target spot of skin easier to access. Minho momentarily pushed Chan away, and just took his shirt off completely. He decided to take his pants off too, and told Chan to take his off as well.

As they sat there in just underwear, Chan wondered how far they would go. Now that he knew what to do in theory, this would be the perfect time to execute his knowledge, right? He highly doubted Minho would object. And judging by the look in Minho's eyes, that same hungry look Chan had seen before, they were both on the same page.

Yes, they were going to have sex tonight.

Minho pulled Chan in to kiss some more, hand reaching over to his bedside table, feeling for the handle before he grabbed it and pulled on it, tugging the drawer open. Minho pulled away for a moment to twist his head and look into the drawer, reaching in and grabbing something- a small bottle, Chan could make out the words "lubricant" written on the label.

"Here, hand it to me," he said.

"Oh it's fine, I can take care of it," Minho reassured, "I know you're still really new to this."

"Well….I want to try," Chan requested, feeling a bit bashful.

Minho stared at him for a moment, cheeks turning red, before wordlessly passing Chan the bottle. Chan opened the cap and squirted a big glob onto his fingers. It was cold, slippery, and kind of sticky.

He took a deep breath, remembering what he'd learned.

Chan started by rubbing his finger gently around Minho's rim, which was supposed to help relax it. Minho's eyes fluttered shut, a relaxed sigh leaving his lips. Then Chan slowly pushed the finger in; it felt warm and tight, and very interesting.

"It feels warm and tight," he said aloud, and Minho snorted.

"Well, y'know, it's a muscle. And internal body heat, it's pretty warm," Minho replied, his snort turning into a snicker.

"Well- it's weird." 

"I hope it's not a bad weird?"

Chan shook his head.

"Not a bad weird at all," he said, smiling gently.

"Good," Minho responded, "any chance you could start moving it? You're kinda driving me crazy here." 

"Oh! Right."

Chan pulled the finger almost all the way out and pushed it back in again, and Minho tilted his head back while he let out a soft moan. Encouraged by this positive reaction, Chan repeated the action. He wasn't really sure what he was doing, but he remembered what BamBam told him; move it in and out and wiggle around. 

Minho seemed to really enjoy it, and after a few minutes he started whimpering "another, add another one, I need another one." 

Chan slipped a second finger in, and recalled the next thing he'd been taught; move them apart to stretch the rim. So he tried that, keeping an eye on how Minho was reacting as he did so. Minho was letting out more moans, and at one point reached out to grab tightly to Chan's arm, breathing getting heavier as he seemed to just turn into a mess. Chan was still recovering from the orgasm Minho had given him, but that certainly turned him on. Chan also remembered to look for the prostate, a key pleasure spot, so he started pressing around for it, thinking back on the anatomy diagram. Minho suddenly jolted and let out a loud cry, and Chan guessed he must have found it. 

"Third one, add a third one- _fuck do that again-_ ” Minho gasped, and Chan complied.

As Minho continued to whine even more with the third finger added, Chan could feel himself start to get hard again.

“Could you hand me one of those...um...con...somethings?”

“...a condom?” Minho asked, moving his head up to give Chan a perplexed look.

“Yeah! That!”

Minho snorted. “There’s a box in the bedside table drawer.”

“Cool, I’ll grab it,” Chan said, moving over to open the drawer, pulling his fingers out of Minho as he did so.

Minho immediately let out a whine, “noo wait don’t pull them out you can grab the condom later!”

Okay, so that was cute and hot at the same time. Chan quickly grabbed a single packet from the box and scooted back to Minho, setting the condom down and putting his fingers back in.

“Didn’t expect you to whine like that...does it really feel that good?” he asked.

Minho let out a little sigh. 

“It feels _amazing_ ,” he said, “and your fingers are longer than mine, this is a magical experience.”

“You know magic is a sin, right?” Chan said with a chuckle.

Minho put a finger against Chan’s lips. “Shhhh no gospel talk right now. No sinning in this room, only sex. Well, and sleeping. And sometimes homework.”

Chan burst into giggles, and went back to fingering Minho, who started laughing too. He rubbed over Minho’s prostate again, and Minho’s laughter was cut off by another loud and breathy moan.

“Okay, okay I’m ready. You can put it in. Your dick, that is.”

“Right, got it.”

Chan shifted to line up, but then Minho put a hand out to stop him. “You need to put the condom on first.”

Chan nodded and opened up the packet and pulled out the condom, and then...just stared at it. Which way was the right way again?

“Um...help?” he asked sheepishly.

“You are just precious, you know that? Here, let me do it,” Minho said, giggling.

He took hold of the condom and placed it on the head of Chan’s dick.

“The pointy bit goes up, and you just put it over the tip and then roll down,” he instructed, going through the motions and rolling the condom down Chan’s shaft, “there, see? Not too complicated!”

Minho then lay back down and moved his legs apart, adding on “now come stick it in me.” 

Chan crawled forward, and stuck it in Minho.

He pushed in slowly, despite putting in three fingers, it was still quite tight. He’d nearly forgotten how overwhelming this felt, and after he bottomed out he couldn’t help but groan “ohhhh _fuck.”_

Minho’s eyes turned owlish and he blushed as he heard the curse- Chan never used swear words, not ever. 

Since this was the second time they’d done this, Chan wasn’t as overwhelmed as he had been the first time, and after taking a deep breath, was able to reel in his focus.

“Y’know, I really like this position,” Minho commented.

“This one? Missionary, right?” asked Chan, and Minho nodded.

“People often say it’s basic and boring, but I like the intimacy of it. Plus it makes it easier to kiss you the whole time.”

“Oh. That’s really cute, actually,” Chan replied, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Well? I’m waiting,” Minho said, making a kissy face.

Chan leaned downward and pressed his lips against Minho’s, gently and sweetly.

“You’re supposed to start moving,” Minho whispered after they pulled apart, “or did you forget our educational first time?”

“Oh, right sorry,” Chan responded, and pulled almost all the way out, before pushing back in.

He moved very slowly, remembering that it was important to start slow and gradually gain speed; it was also important to listen to feedback and if Minho wasn’t enjoying it he would need to stop and pull out.

Chan continued going slowly, less thrusting and more moving in and out shallowly.

“You can go- _haaa-_ harder,” Minho said.

“Um, okay. I’m not really sure what that entails,” Chan answered.

“Remember the last time? When you jerked your hips up? Do that, but sideways. And like, don’t be gentle about it.’

Chan gave a nod and tried jerking his hips forward. Minho made a little noise in his throat- kind of like a whine, and said “yeah, _exactly_ like that, do that again.”

Chan repeated the motion, starting to get into a faster pattern with it, and Minho’s hands reached up to cling at his back, nails digging into his skin. It kind of hurt. It kind of turned him on.

Minho also moved his legs and wrapped them around Chan’s hips, tightening and bringing him in closer, pushing him in deeper. He started moaning at a higher pitch, and it was gasp-y like he couldn’t quite catch his breath. Which seemed a bit silly because he was breathing _quite_ heavily. Chan started to feel something building in his abdomen, felt that dizzy feeling start to take hold, and he knew this meant his orgasm was approaching. 

“I’m getting that feeling again,” he said, voice shaking slightly.

“You’re getting close? Me too. Keep going, you’re doing great. You feel so so _sooo_ good,” Minho replied, taking one of his hands away from Chan’s back and moving it down to start stroking himself.

As Chan kept thrusting, Minho kept saying “so good”, “yes _yes_ _so good_ ”, “Channie you’re _so_ good!”

He wasn’t really sure why, but the compliments that were spilling from Minho’s mouth were making that feeling grow stronger.

Then Minho cried out "oh _god-_ " and Chan found himself hitting orgasm suddenly, his hips slowing down as his whole body twitched. Minho continued to stroke himself until he came too, spilling onto his lower abdomen. 

Chan was breathing very heavily as his mind swirled the dizzying sensation, his fingers and toes tingling. He looked down at Minho, underneath him. Minho was staring back at him with a certain look in his eyes- as if Chan is important, smiling slightly like he was looking at something beautiful. Chan found himself blushing under this gaze.

"You took initiative this time," Minho noted, "how did you know what to do?"

"Uh, I asked my best friend. He taught me." 

Minho's smile fell immediately. "What do you mean 'taught you'? You didn't- you didn't sleep with him, did you?"

"No!" Chan replied, "no, absolutely not. Why is that always the first assumption? He's like a brother to me, and he has a very possessive boyfriend. He just told me what I'm supposed to do. I uh- I can show you the notes-"

He started to move but Minho held him back.

"No, stay," he said, "I believe you. I wanna stay like this a little longer. Tell your friend I said thank you, this was incredible."

Minho pulled Chan down and kissed him gently, and when they pulled away Chan asked "so uh, now what? Don't I have to like, pull out or something?"

Minho hummed; "just a little longer, stay in juuust a bit longer."

"Does this feel nice for you or something?"

"Mhmmm, cockwarming can be very fun."

Chan tilted his head slightly. "Cock-what?"

"It's when you put the dick inside but you don't move around- just keep it 'warm'. It's usually a method to tease your partner but I just like the intimacy of it. C'mere, wanna kiss you again." 

They kissed some more, and before they pulled apart again, rolled over so Minho was on top. Once Chan's head hit the pillows, he noticed that he was _exhausted_ , and he dozed off mid-kiss.

  
  


Chan later told BamBam that they had sex again; BamBam gave him a double high five and said "your training is complete, young grasshopper."

Now that they had sex again and Chan knew what to do, it was like something was unlocked- 13 years of pent up hormones were spilling out and Chan found that he couldn't get _enough_ of sex. Minho noticed the shift, Chan initiating all the time, and he was happy to go along with it. 

But then Chan wanted it almost too often, and Minho had to draw the line.

"Chan, what are you doing?" Minho asked, giggling as Chan kissed down his neck, "if you want to have fun you're gonna have to wait, I've got homework to finish."

Chan pouted and let out a whine, "but you feel so good...wanna make you feel good too."

" _After. Homework,_ " Minho said, still giggling, "I'm not about to fail just because my boyfriend is too horny." 

Having to sneak around his parents was definitely a challenge, because they had a tendency to want to know what Chan was doing at all times. And if he didn't text back after a few hours then they'd call him- which ruined the mood on more than one occasion. 

They also couldn't spend a ton of time at Chan's house or really do anything there because his parents didn't knock before entering. After a _very_ close call it was decided that all sexual activity would be at Minho's house, whose parents pretty much left him alone the moment his door was closed.

They still made out sometimes in Chan’s room, and one time Minho asked "wait why can't we just lock the door?"

"The locks were taken out years ago. They wanted to be able to make sure we're staying true to the Lord at all times."

"Let me guess, it was to make sure you weren't masturbating?"

"Pretty much yeah."

On one night, when Minho was staying over, Chan got woken up in the middle of the night by him.

“Um, Chan? I’m, uh, I’m _really_ horny…” Minho whispered, “can I like, grind against you?”

Chan was suddenly wide awake.

“I could help you?” he offered.

“No, no it’s fine you can go back to sleep. I just...didn’t want to just jerk off next to you but I also didn’t want to do anything without you saying it’s okay first.”

“Well, I’m awake now anyways, so why not just let me help?”

“I don’t want to risk getting you in trouble…”

“I can be quiet.”

“Well…” Minho nibbled at his lower lip, “I guess if you’re offering…”

He finished his sentence with a gentle kiss to Chan’s lips. Chan reciprocated, one hand moving up to cradle the side of Minho’s face. The other hand moved down and reached below Minho’s waistband, taking hold of his shaft. Minho let out a soft whine when Chan started stroking, following it with heavy breathing right next to Chan’s ear; something he found extremely arousing. He pressed his thumb down on the head of Minho’s dick, which brought out another soft whimper. Lord, everything Minho was doing turned Chan on so much.

He pressed down on Minho’s cockhead again, since Minho clearly really liked it, and kept stroking up and down, tightening his grip slightly. The way it was making Minho squirm and pant…..delectable.

Minho then snuck his hand down into Chan’s pants, starting to stroke his cock as well, and Chan had to bite down on his lip to not moan out loud. He moved his hand a little faster, Minho moved his faster as well. Minho was much better at this than Chan was, and was able to get Chan going much faster than Chan could. But Minho was also way hornier than Chan was, so he was more sensitive. It was fairly close, but Minho came first, his only warning being a low whimper as he spilled over Chan’s fist, some of it hitting Chan’s arm. Minho continued moving his hand, and soon after Chan came as well, kissing Minho again so he could moan into his mouth. They continued to kiss for a while, Minho’s free hand coming up to rest on the back of Chan’s neck.

“We made a mess,” Chan whispered when they pulled away.

Minho snickered. “Yeah, we did. We should probably clean up.”

They grabbed the box of tissues Chan kept on his bedside table and used them to wipe up as much as they could. Once they were done, Minho put his hand back to where it was before, playing with the curly hairs at Chan’s nape.

There was some moonlight shining through the window that hit Minho’s face, and it made him look so ethereally pretty. He was always so pretty. Chan liked him _so_ much.

No, it was more than that. Chan loved Minho. He loved the man who was beautiful, sweet, funny, affectionate, and overall wonderful.

“I love you,” he said, gently stroking Minho’s cheek with his thumb.

Minho blushed, his face turning a dusty pink under the moonlight, his eyes sparkling in the darkness.

“You do? Really?” he asked.

Chan nodded.

Minho smiled really brightly, and Chan’s heart skipped a beat because it was just _so_ beautiful.

“I love you too. I love you a whole lot, Chan.”

They kissed again, under the soft moonlight, the kiss even softer and full of this love they shared.

  
  


Chan’s parents continued to nag him to ask Minho to come to service with them, despite Chan continuously telling them that Minho wasn’t going to want to go because he wasn’t a Christian.

But they kept at it, until Chan finally relented, and asked again.

“Will you come to church with me on Sunday?”

“You know I’m an atheist though,” Minho replied, turning slightly from where he was laying across Chan’s lap, finishing his English assignment.

“My parents won’t stop telling me to ask you,” Chan said, sighing, “they think you’re some kind of heathen…”

Minho giggled, “well, technically I am.”

“You’re not a _heathen_ ,” Chan countered, “I think you’re an angel.”

“An...an angel?” Minho asked, blinking several times.

“Uh, yeah, um….you might think this is weird, but….that day when you confronted me...I saw the sunlight shine behind you. And it made you glow. And like a few nights before I had asked for a sign to guide me in the right direction. So...I think you’re an angel, sent to me from heaven. To show me the right way.”

Minho’s eyes looked a little misty, and his ears and cheeks were quite red.

“That’s...so _sweet_. I don’t think I’ve ever been called an angel before,” he said, smiling.

“Wel… you are one. You’re my angel.”

“Is that why you’ve been using it as a petname?”

Chan nodded, and Minho smiled even more, his eyes closing into little crescents, sitting up and pressing kisses all over Chan’s face. Chan caught him by the chin and kissed him for real, arms circling around Minho’s waist while Minho threw his arms across Chan’s shoulders. The kiss quickly turned heated; Minho pushing them over so Chan’s back was against the blankets, Chan slipping his hands underneath Minho’s shirt. It was very obvious which direction this was going.

Chan broke away. “Wait, we got off topic, are you willing to go, or-”

“Yeah, sure, whatever, just- just take your clothes off already.”

  
  
  


The following Sunday, Minho came along to service. He arrived at Chan’s house about ten minutes before they left, and gave Chan a very tame and platonic hug for a greeting, before he greeted Chan’s parents and younger siblings.

On the way to the church, Chan’s parents asked about Minho’s beliefs. He was honestly surprised it took them this long to do so.

“I hope you won't judge me for this, but I don't believe in any god or gods. I respect religion, but it's not for me. I'm content not answering to any higher power,” Minho said.

Chan nervously glanced back and forth between them, worried about what his parents would say.

“But where do you get your morals from?” asked Chan’s dad.

“My parents, mostly. Observations of others. Like, if you lie to someone, they won't trust you anymore. So you don't lie. Sorry, I just don't need a book telling me how to act.”

Chan’s parents said nothing, and Chan started to worry they were going to hate Minho.

“I suppose that is a fair point,” Chan’s dad said eventually, and Chan gave a quiet sigh of relief.

They arrived at church and walked in, greeted the greeters, dipped their hands in the holy water and did the sign of the cross with their hands. 

Chan whispered to Minho “you don’t have to do all that.” But Minho waved his hand dismissively, and dipped it in the water, copying the sign.

The Bang family (plus Minho) walked to their usual spots, and the sermon began.

Chan kept glancing at Minho on occasion, and while he was sitting up straight and looking forward, his eyes were completely checked out. He looked bored out of his mind. Chan couldn't blame him- sermon wasn't always the most exciting thing.

As they went through all the prayers, and read through all the lessons, Chan had a flashback to the mass about keeping oneself pure. He glanced over at his angel, and reached out his pinky to touch Minho's pinky. Minho glanced over at him and then glanced back, smiling gently.

Minho followed along in the hymns the best he could, but he sang pretty quietly and was half a beat behind. He looked off of Chan's hymnal, scooting as close to him as possible. It was nice, being in each other's space without risking suspicion. After all, they were just sharing a hymnal. Nothing sinful about that.

When sermon was over, Chan's parents spent a while catching up with some friends, Hannah and Lucas sitting nearby, bent over Lucas's Switch as he played Pokemon.

Knowing how long his parents often took with their chatting, he decided to give Minho a little tour of the church. He showed him the little kitchen, the event room, the organ, the statues, and the confessional box. 

"Is there anyone in there?" Minho asked.

"Um, I don't think so. It isn't confession hours right now, so it should be empty," Chan answered.

"Can we look inside?"

"If it's unlocked, sure."

Chan turned the knob, and sure enough it was unlocked. He opened the door and led Minho inside, showing him how to sit in the seat. Minho shut the door behind him, smirking a little as he leaned down and gave Chan a kiss. 

"Been wanting to do that since we got here," Minho said. 

Chan snorted. "You have the patience of a saint then."

"Oh, absolutely. Been wanting to do something else, too."

Minho swiftly dropped to his knees, reaching out for Chan's fly.

"Wha- this isn't the place to-" Chan stammered, face going hot.

"What better place is there? No one will see us in here," Minho countered.

Chan _should_ have said no, but Minho's eyes were already going dark, and Chan was already getting hard, and he knew how efficient Minho could be with his mouth- he'd experienced it firsthand numerous times.

"Okay fine, but be quick," he said.

Minho winked. "Hope you can keep yourself quiet."

He undid Chan's zipper and pulled out his cock, licking from base to tip. One hand held the base, the other gently cradled his testes, squeezing ever so slightly. Minho put the tip in his mouth and sank down, as far as he could, before sucking lightly. Chan clamped a hand over his mouth to stop from moaning out loud, while his other hand threaded through Minho's hair. Minho moaned quietly, the vibrations making Chan's hips buck forward, which caused Minho to gag.

He pulled off momentarily to whisper "try to keep still" and then went back to work. Chan closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall of the box, the only noise that could be heard was the slick sounds of Minho's mouth moving. 

Minho was efficient; it took less than ten minutes for Chan to hit orgasm, spilling into Minho's mouth. Minho swallowed all of it, before pulling away. There was some cum dripping down his chin, which Minho swiped off with his thumb, putting the thumb in his mouth and sucking it clean.

The way Minho looked at Chan as he did it...Chan felt pinned to the wall by that gaze alone. That gaze made Chan want to push Minho down and fuck him until neither of them could form coherent words anymore.

But not here. This had already been a bad idea, although it was too late to go back now. God would forgive him, it was fine.

Then he heard his parents call out "Chan? Channie where are you?"

Chan and Minho's eyes both grew wide as saucers, and they jumped into tidying themselves up. Chan tucked himself back in, Minho made sure there wasn't any extra cum on his face, Chan smoothed down the messed up strands of Minho's hair. Then he opened the door to the box and said "here! I was just showing Minho around, he wanted to see the confessional box."

They quickly stepped out and closed the door behind them, waking over to rejoin Chan's family. Chan's parents were none the wiser, and Chan and Minho kept glancing at each other. On the car ride back, Chan hooked his pinky with Minho's, a subtle move of affection that wouldn't be easily noticed and probably wouldn't be questioned.

Chan gave several apologies in his prayer that night.

  
  
  
  


"We're going away this weekend, to visit your grandparents. Pick your bags, dear."

Chan blinked. " _This_ weekend? I've got a big project due on Monday….I really can't take the time for any trips. Can't we move it to next weekend?"

Chan's mother frowned. "I already made the plans though…"

"Okay, how's this- you guys go ahead, and I'll just stay behind and work on my project," Chan suggested, "I'll miss out on seeing family, but this is like, thirty percent of my grade."

"You sure you won't get lonely?"

"I'll just hang out with BamBam. Or Minho. Or my other friends from church. I'll be fine! I'm a grown man, I can handle a weekend alone."

"Well…alright then. If you say you can handle it, then I trust you."

  
  


"Guess who's got the house to himself this weekend?" Chan said to Minho, after class the next day, "it's me! My family is going away and I'm staying behind."

"Oh right, you've got that big psychology project, don't you?" Minho replied, "I'm a little surprised your parents would be fine leaving you alone. They're kind of…. helicopter-y."

Chan laughed. "Yeah, a bit. I'm kind of excited, it's going to be so quiet. Plus, you could come over and we could do whatever we want, _with no one to interrupt_."

Minho stopped for a moment.

"We could fuck all over the place!" he said, eyes sparkling.

"Well, no, I was just thinking my room. Maybe the couch, _maybe_. I'll call you when my project's done, sound good?" 

"Can't wait~~ hope you have a productive weekend baby~"

Chan's parents and siblings left on Friday. Chan got a lot of work done Friday evening. He worked even more Saturday morning. Saturday evening, Minho came over. Dressed in a silky shirt and a very tight pair of jeans. Chan wanted to rip it off of him.

“I want to rip those off of you,” he said, quickly pulling Minho in for a kiss once the door was closed.

Minho laughed. “Don’t you dare, this is a very expensive shirt! Just ask nicely, I’ll take it off for you.”

“Please take it off angel,” Chan requested, “I want you so badly.”

“So needy~” Minho cooed, lightly tapping Chan’s nose with his finger.

“Can you blame me?”

“Hmmm fair point~”

As if in a daze, Chan let Minho pull him upstairs, towards his bedroom. But then, at the top of the stairs, Minho halted.

“What if….we did it in your parents’ bed?” he suggested.

Chan gaped at him. “What? Are you crazy? That’s a terrible idea!”

“But it would be such a fun little ‘fuck you’ to them always having giant sticks up their asses. Come on, you have to hide who you are around them don’t you want a little petty revenge? Plus I bet they have a nice big mattress.”

“Well….I suppose…..you make a compelling point…..” Chan said slowly, mulling it over in his mind.

“We can spray air freshener afterwards and open the windows to hide the smell, if that will make you feel better.”

“.....alright. Let’s do it.”

Minho did a little fist pump and almost ran into the master bedroom, Chan being dragged along behind him. 

Once they entered the room Minho got undressed at record speed, then got Chan undressed as well. He reached behind himself and pulled out the same plug he had used on their first night together.

“Saved you some time and prepped myself beforehand,” Minho said, giving Chan a quick peck and moving back towards the bed.

“Lord, I love you so much,” Chan replied.

“I know,” Minho replied.

Chan laughed and kissed Minho again, and Minho fell back onto the bed, pulling Chan down with him.

“So you’re all opened up?” Chan whispered against Minho’s mouth.

“Ready and needy for penetration, baby.”

“Can I...try something first?”

Minho pulled away and sat up.

“Of course, what is it?”

“I’ve never tried rimming before,” Chan said, “and I remember BamBam telling me what it was but obviously I’ve never had a chance to try it out for myself. And I really want to.”

Minho’s eyes were practically sparkling. “ _Please_ oh my god _please absolutely_ try it!”

“Okay! Um..how should I start?”

“Allow me.”

Minho flipped himself over, so he was on his hands and knees, and stuck his ass up in the air.

“Start licking, have fun,” he said.

Chan moved forward and spread Minho’s cheeks apart, looking down at his hole. It was looser than it usually looked. He ducked down and gave an experimental lick across the rim. There was a strong taste of lube, lube and skin. It wasn’t bad.

Minho let out a loud moan as Chan licked over the skin again, more slowly this time. This was already proving to be very fun. He kept licking, making little circles with his tongue, flicking it back and forth. He started pushing it inside and that _really_ got Minho going, letting out a loud whine. Chan moved his tongue further inside, trying to push at Minho’s walls; Minho kept whining loudly, his breathing getting heavier. 

He remembered that sucking was a possibility, and gave it a try- latching his mouth around the rim. 

Minho moaned so loudly Chan was worried someone would hear, but then he remembered the house was empty.

Chan pushed his tongue in again while he sucked, twisting it around inside Minho's hole.

"Chan- Channie- oh god I'm getting close- fuck me please fuck me already-!" Minho gasped out.

Chan pulled off with a small pop, and said "I'm definitely doing this more often, that was fun."

" _Please_ do," Minho responded, "that was a religious experience."

".... that's not how those work, angel."

"Oh shush, hurry and put your dick in." 

Minho reached down to his discarded jeans and pulled a condom from the pocket, which he handed to Chan. Chan opened it up and put it on (he was quite good at that now).

Minho rolled over, grabbing a pillow to shove under his hips. Chan lined himself up and pushed in, slowly moving all the way in one go. Once he bottomed out, he looked down at a Minho- who looked like a _mess_.

His face was flushed, there was a bit of drool on the side of his mouth, his eyes were nearly black with how blown out his pupils were, and he was panting for air.

Chan leaned down and gave him a short kiss. "Y'know... I really like seeing you like this…."

Minho let out a whimper, face flushing even darker.

"M-move, you can move," he stammered.

Chan started moving, thrusting in hard. He'd come to find a place they both really liked- slow, but hard and deep. Minho liked it slower because it felt more romantic, Chan liked going in hard because, well, it wasn't hard to guess why. As Chan pulled out almost all the way, and then shoved all the way back in, it jostled Minho's body back and forth. It made the bed creak, their skin slapped loudly together, their moans even louder.

Chan's parents room was fairly large and had almost an echo effect, the sound seemed to just bounce all over, surrounding them and further thickening the invisible cocoon of lust and love they were in.

"God, you feel so amazing," Minho gasped, "make me feel so good, _so good!_ "

Chan moaned at the praise, leaning down and biting at Minho's neck, sucking a dark hickey onto the skin. Minho's hands slid up into Chan's hair, gripping firmly but not too tightly at the curly locks. Minho really liked pulling Chan's hair for some reason. Which was fine, he certainly enjoyed it too.

"I'm getting close-" cried out Minho, " _oh god-_ Channie I'm gonna- _aa-!_ "

Minho came with a scream, ejaculating all over his torso, some of it reaching all the way up to his chin. Chan kept thrusting until he came too, spilling inside the condom as his hips slowed to a stop, twitching occasionally.

"My parents are going to kill me if they find out we did this," Chan said after a few minutes, slowly pulling out of Minho.

"They're not going to find out, Channie. Like I said earlier, we'll open the windows and spray febreeze around," Minho replied.

"I hope you're right…"

Minho pulled Chan down for a kiss.

"Of course I'm right. I've done this before and totally gotten away with it."

Chan blinked a few times. Right. He'd forgotten Minho had been with other people before.

"Did you have sex in your parents' bed?" he questioned.

Minho snorted. "Not mine, my ex's. They had noooo idea it ever happened. So we'll be fine!"

"Alright...if you say so. But we're spraying double the amount of air freshener you think we need."

"Okie dokie," Minho replied, giggling, "let's go clean ourselves up first."

They got cleaned up, opened every window in the room _and_ the hallway window, and sprayed nearly an entire can of air freshener- replacing the musky smell of sex with a refreshing scent of flowers.

When Chan's family got back home the next day, his parents were none the wiser.

  
  


In fact, overall, his parents didn't seem to suspect a _thing_ . They didn't notice that he was basically sneaking around. They didn't question why he spent so many nights "studying" at Minho's house (not that they _weren't_ studying, but it only took a few hours- not the whole night). They didn't notice the flirty eyes he and Minho would throw at each other when their backs were turned, anytime Minho was over.

He wondered if they just weren't very observant, or if he and Minho were just that good at hiding their relationship.

His church friends didn't suspect anything either; well, they'd caught on that he was interested in someone, but they had no clue that A. It was a man, B. He's already dating that man, and C. They'd been fucking like rabbits for months. 

"Have you held her hand yet?" one of his friends asked at the end of worship.

"No, not yet," Chan answered, thinking about all the times he'd held Minho's hand- it was smaller than his, and _so_ soft, "I haven't worked up the courage."

He wasn't technically lying, he hadn't held "her" hand yet. Because "she" didn't exist.

He did keep BamBam updated, because as his best friend BamBam had a right to know. Plus Chan had to witness him being disgusting with Yugyeom for years, so he was allowed to annoy BamBam with his own sex life details. Not that there was a ton to say, they'd fallen into a routine and their sex was pretty "vanilla" (as BamBam called it).

"What, no spanking? Or choking?" BamBam asked, one afternoon when Chan was over for tea.

"No?? Why would I do either of those?" Chan replied.

"You guys are boring," BamBam sighed.

"Babe you aren't really one to talk, you don't like choking either," Yugyeom countered, from where he was sitting, legs splayed across BamBam's lap.

"I don't want to hurt you!" BamBam argued, "and I don't want it done to me either!"

"Then shut up and stop telling Chan to be kinky. Vanilla sex is fine, as long as there's romance and they're satisfied, there's no need to change anything."

"Alright," BamBam relented, "but if I find out one of you has a daddy kink…"

"What? What are you gonna do?" Chan asked.

"I'm going to judge. A lot. Completely kinkshame you."

Chan snorted. "Well I certainly don't want to be called that, so no judgement necessary."

  
  


Chan was in the middle of fingering Minho, teasingly rubbing over his prostate. 

Minho moaned out "oh _god, god please fuck me._ "

For some reason the blasphemy swirled around Chan's head, and he let out a whimper as he felt himself get way harder.

Minho noticed, and gave Chan a look he couldn't quite decipher. 

So when Chan pushed in and started thrusting, Minho cried out "God, feels so good... _you_ feel so good~"

It swirled through Chan's mind again, and he let out a loud moan, hips stuttering.

Minho just kept saying "God" with his moans and praises, as if he was calling _Chan_ God. But that was crazy, Minho just blasphemed a lot during sex, that had to be it.

Right?

When Minho came, he cried out " _God,_ yes, fuck!" and _that_ made Chan come. Like, out of nowhere. He had been close, but not _that_ close.

After they both came down from the high, and were enjoying some good post-sex cuddles, Minho bluntly stated “you have a God kink.”

“What- that’s- that’s ridiculous,” Chan denied.

“Is it?” Minho countered, raising an eyebrow, “title kinks are pretty common.”

“Yeah but to be called God during….that would be incredibly sinful. Taking His name like that?” Chan responded.

“I think it's hot, to be honest. Don't you think so? _God?_ ” said Minho, drawing little circles on Chan’s chest, “my pretty God…you know if I'm your angel, I don't see why you can't be called God. I don't mind worshipping someone if it's you~”

“You shouldn’t worship a person,” Chan replied, face burning.

Minho laughed. “It’s a _joke_ Channie. You’re so cute.”

Minho gave him a kiss on the cheek and snuggled up closer, and Chan thought to himself that maybe taking His name in the bedroom wasn’t _that_ horrible. 

When Chan told BamBam about his new kink, BamBam started laughing so hard he _cried_.

“It’s not funny!!” Chan whined, pouting.

“Of- of all the people- of course- of course it would be- be you- !” BamBam wheezed, clutching his stomach and holding the back of the couch for support.

“Baby, what’s so funny?” Yugyeom called out, walking into the room with a mug in his hands- most likely filled with coffee or tea.

“Channie has a God kink!” BamBam managed to choke out, and soon Yugyeom was laughing his head off at Chan too.

“This is bullying,” Chan huffed, crossing his arms, “I don’t like you guys.”

After a while, BamBam finally calmed down. “Okay sorry, I’m sorry. Just- that’s the last thing I expected from you. Anything else I should know about?”

“Uh, I’m not sure? It’s just sex as usual,” Chan answered.

“Well, has Minho developed any kinks? Have you done anything crazy?”

“He likes hickeys? Does that count?”

“Just barely, but yeah it counts.”

“Oh, I guess he gave me a blowjob in the confessional once.”

Yugyeom, who was mid sip, inhaled his drink and started choking.

“...you _guess_?” BamBam asked, “did it happen or not?”

“It did happen,” Chan said.

“And- and you didn’t think to share it before?” questioned Yugyeom, still coughing.

“...it didn’t come up? You usually just ask about kinks and stuff, and tell me to spare the details,” Chan explained.

“Okay, fair point, I’ll give,” BamBam said.

“We also had sex on my parents’ bed,” Chan added.

BamBam and Yugyeom gaped at him, simultaneously saying “holy shit.”

Chan rubbed at the back of his neck, chuckling nervously.

“You absolute wild _dog_ ,” Yugyeom said.

“Uh...is that a compliment?” Chan asked.

His question wasn’t answered, but Yugyeom patted his heartily on the back while BamBam ruffled his hair.

  
  


It had been a while now since Minho came into Chan’s life, the first semester had ended and they were well into the second one. Chan started to wonder...if he should come clean to his parents. They seemed to like Minho a lot (well, for an atheist). So...maybe he could come out to them? He knew they wouldn’t accept right away, but he could probably convince them that love is stronger than sin!

He decided to talk to Minho about it first, get a second opinion.

“I don’t know, Channie,” Minho said, looking worried, “I’ve dealt with strict Christians before...they can be really nasty. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“They’re my parents,” Chan said, “they love me. I’m sure I can get them to understand.”

“Alright, I trust your judgement. If you think you’re ready, then I’ll support you.”

“I think I’m gonna tell them this Sunday. After church.”

“What’s your plan of action going to be?”

Chan mulled it over. “I guess….just tell them? Focus less on the sexuality aspect and more on the fact that I love you and what we have makes me so happy. And I'll add the sign God gave me too- they have to believe that it's okay if I got a sign from God.”

“I’ll be here, waiting to hear the end result,” Minho said, giving Chan a quick kiss, “good luck, baby.”

  
  


The following Sunday, Chan was overwhelmingly nervous. He could barely sit still during sermon, and his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest on the way home. After his younger brother and sister went upstairs to work on their homework, Chan approached his parents, who were in the kitchen.

“Um...mom? Dad? I need to tell you guys something,” he said.

“What is it?” his dad asked.

Chan took a deep breath. “I, uh...I like men.”

The kitchen was dead silent, both of his parents just staring at him, as if they couldn’t quite believe what they’d just heard.

“What?” his dad asked.

“You’re- you’re gay?” his mom added.

“I’m not _gay_ , I like women too,” Chan corrected, “I just also like men. I thought you should know.”

“Is this some kind of phase?” questioned his mom, “a rebellious streak?”

“What? No, I’ve known for ages, I just never told you until now,” Chan answered. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” his father said, “you know it’s not natural.”

“Feels pretty natural to me…” Chan muttered. This wasn’t going as well as he’d hoped.

“I bet it’s that Minho boy,” his dad continued, “he’s clouding your judgement.”

Chan narrowed his eyes. “Minho isn’t doing _anything_ to cloud my-”

“Don't see him anymore,” his dad ordered.

“Dad, you can't stop me. I'm 23,” Chan argued. 

His dad shook his head. “My house, my rules. You will stop with this same sex attraction nonsense and you will stop seeing that immoral friend of yours.”

“This is for your own good, Channie dear. We don't want you walking down the path of the devil,” his mom added.

“But- it's not wrong-” stammered Chan. 

“It is wrong, you know it's wrong,” said his mom, “now go wash up for dinner."

They started to leave the kitchen, and in a moment of panic Chan blurted out “I had sex!”

His parents turned back around sharply.

“You what?” his mom questioned.

“I had sex,” Chan repeated, “with Minho. We had sex.”

“So you mean to tell me,” his dad said, “that not only do you follow sinful thoughts but you’ve _acted_ on them?”

Chan gulped. “Yes.”

His dad continued, “and not only was that heathenous boy filling your mind with sin but he's tempted you into action with it as well?”

“I- no, no it wasn't sinful, I'm in love with him,” Chan tried to argue, “we love each other. Love isn't a sin!”

“Get out,” his dad demanded.

Chan’s eyes widened. “W-what?”

"Get. Out. Come back when you've repented."

"You're kicking me out?" Chan asked in disbelief, "I'm your son you can't do that!"

His dad glared at him. "You're no son of mine."

Chan felt his heart _shatter._

"But I saw a sign from-"

"Get OUT! Don't come back home, and don't think you can come to church either."

Chan started tearing up, he couldn't believe this. This was literally the _worst_ case scenario that he could have ever imagined.

He looked over at his mom but she just stood there, silently crying.

"Just go…" she said.

Feeling numb, Chan silently walked out of the house. He wasn't entirely sure where he was headed, but somehow his feet took him back to Minho's house. Which was about a thirty minute walk.

He knocked on the door and it was opened by Minho.

"Channie! How did it- oh no."

Minho had been smiling when he answered the door, but that smile quickly fell when he saw the tears rolling down Chan's face. He tugged Chan inside and hugged him tightly, and Chan just broke down sobbing.

"They kicked me out," Chan finally said, voice shaking.

"They _what?!_ " Minho exclaimed, pulling away from the hug and gaping at him in shock.

"And they told me not to come to church either. What am I supposed to do, I don't know what I'm supposed to do…."

"Oh Channie, oh baby I'm so sorry. I didn't expect them to take it that badly."

“I knew they wouldn't accept it. But...the way my dad looked at me. He was _so_ angry. He said I wasn't his son.”

Minho gasped. “That’s _awful_ , how could he say something like that?”

“They blamed you, said you put sinful thoughts in my head. Told me to stop seeing you. But I can't do that. And I was an idiot, I blurted out that we had sex and that was what made it all worse,” Chan said, sniffling.

“Oh no…”

Chan continued, “I thought maybe, maybe I could convince them that love was a blessed thing, and that I love you and you love me so how can it be bad? They weren't having any of it. To them, you're basically the devil himself.”

“Do you think maybe they’ll cool down and apologize?” Minho asked, wiping the tears away from Chan’s cheeks.

“No,” Chan responded, shaking his head, “my dad said to come back when I’ve ‘repented’.”

“How are you supposed to repent when you’ve done nothing wrong?”

“I don’t know...I don’t know anything anymore.”

“Just let it all out, and then I’ll make you some hot cocoa, okay? We can watch some movies and cuddle.”

“Okay. That sounds nice. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Minho pulled Chan back in to hug some more, and Chan just let the rest of his tears flow freely. Once his sniffles had fully subsided, Minho pulled him over and sat him down on the couch. He grabbed a big, fluffy blanket and threw it around Chan’s shoulders, putting him in a big cocoon. Then, Minho grabbed each of his cats and put them all on or next to Chan. Finally, he went into the kitchen to make the hot cocoa, while Chan busied himself petting the kitties. A few minutes later, Minho emerged back into the living room, two steaming mugs in his hands. He handed one to Chan, and set the other down on the coffee table, before sitting down and curling up next to Chan.

“Where am I going to go?” Chan asked, after a few minutes.

“You’ll stay here, obviously,” Minho replied, sipping at his mug.

“What? No I can’t burden you like that. I’ll...I’ll find something, I guess.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Minho argued, setting his mug down and turning to face Chan, “you are my boyfriend. My parents _love_ you. You can stay in my room, and we can sleep together every night, and have sex whenever we want, and it’ll be just fine. Stay here with me, please.”

“...okay,” Chan replied, “are you sure it’s alright?”

Minho leaned forward and gave him a kiss. “Of course, I’ll text them right now.”

He pulled out his phone and started typing a message, while Chan sipped at his drink. It was warm, and sweet. Extremely soothing. Chan felt very cared for, it was a wonderful reminder of just how much Minho cared about him.

A couple minutes later, while Minho was setting up the dvd player, his phone buzzed. Chan glanced over at it, and saw a text from his mom saying “Of course he can stay! Give him a hug from us, would you?”. Chan smiled. Minho’s parents were wonderful. He wondered how he would ever repay their generosity.

“They gave the okay,” he said out loud, and Minho looked back to give Chan a smile.

“I told you they would,” he said.

They spent the rest of the evening watching movies, cuddling and holding hands and sharing sweet kisses.

  
  


On Sunday, Chan still tried to go to service. They turned him away, shut the door in his face. The rejection from his parents was bad enough, but this….this just dug salt into the wound. When he got back to Minho’s house, he ended up crying again, Minho hugging him tightly and gently stroking his hair.

Chan fell into a depression.

He didn’t go to class, he barely moved from Minho’s bed. He barely ate. He slept all the time. He didn’t even go outside. He knew Minho was getting worried about him, but he just….felt like an empty shell. 

Minho tried _everything_ to cheer him up. Cooked his favorite foods, put on his favorite shows; he tried bringing BamBam over, but that just made Chan cry again. He even tried reading from the bible, but halfway through a verse he saw Chan’s eyes water and he quickly closed the book and rushed over to provide comfort.

Chan wanted to feel better, wanted to smile and be happy again. But the words from his parents kept circling through his head and he just felt lost, even more lost than before. 

The only thing he did was say grace at meals (which Minho and his parents were very accommodating of) and pray before bed.

Minho was the beacon that kept him going. If not for the other man….well, Chan didn’t want to think about how much worse he would have been without Minho.

What made him feel most lost was not having a place to worship. He’d been excommunicated. And sure, he didn’t necessarily _need_ a church to be a Christian. But it wasn’t just praying. It was the community, the lessons of kindness that they learned, the fundraisers they had to help those in need, the special holiday sermons. It was the people he was able to share his faith with, his _friends_ , the people that couldn’t even look at him anymore.

Chan felt lonely. Sure, he had his boyfriend around all the time and Minho’s parents were super nice, but he still felt lonely.

One day, Minho asked him if he was okay talking about why he felt so miserable.

“I feel like this is more than just your parents,” Minho said.

“I miss church,” Chan said.

“You do?”

“I had so many friends that I knew for so many years. Whole families that I grew up knowing. And no they want nothing to do with me. I feel like such a pariah. I miss my community, I miss the teachings of kindness and unity. You might not understand since you aren’t religious, but I’ve spent my whole life going to sermon. I feel really lost and lonely without it.”

“Okay,” Minho said, “I’ll see what I can do.”

“I don’t think there’s anything you _can_ do,” Chan said miserably.

“I’m your angel, aren’t? I’ll find something.”

A few days later, Minho walked into his room (well, _their_ room now), holding something behind his back.

“I’ve got something to show you,” he said, with a gentle smile.

He held out the thing that he was finding- it was a pamphlet. Chan took it and read the first page. It was a pamphlet for a church. A Lutheran church.

“I was looking into different sects, and this one is accepting of LGBTQ people,” Minho explained, “we could check it out this Sunday? I’ll go with you.”

“You...you found me a new church?” Chan asked.

Minho nodded. “It’s important to you. I personally don’t care about religion, I think some beliefs are a little...ridiculous. But this is important to you. And you’re important to me.”

Chan started to tear up, and Minho’s face fell, as he started to say “oh no did I make it worse again-”

He was interrupted by Chan hugging him tightly, saying “Thank you...thank you.”

Minho hugged back, nuzzling his face against Chan’s neck.

When Chan pulled away, he was smiling.

“There’s the smile that I fell for,” Minho said, gently stroking Chan’s cheek with his thumb.

“I’m sorry I was sad for so long,” Chan responded, leaning into Minho’s touch.

“No no no, you have _nothing_ to apologize for,” chastised Minho, “it wasn’t your fault, you went through a horrible experience and I’m sure it put you in a horrible headspace. I’m just glad I was able to help before I really lost you.”

“Thank you,” Chan repeated, “for being so understanding, for being here for me this whole time...I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Minho said, and he leaned in for a gentle kiss.

Chan kissed back, making it deeper, his arms circling around Minho’s waist to hold him closer. He’d missed the feeling of Minho’s lips against his, it had been far too long. Well, he’d given Minho short kisses goodnight and little pecks as a greeting, but not long kisses like _this_ ; slowly exploring each other’s mouth, pressed up so close there wasn’t an inch of their bodies that weren’t making contact. They kissed for hours, making up for lost time, and Chan loved every moment of it.

When they went to visit the new church, Minho walked them straight up to the pastor, who he must have met before, because the pastor seemed to recognize Minho. Minho introduced Chan, explained the situation, with Chan being excommunicated from the Catholic church for liking men. 

Chan felt rather insecure, and wasn’t sure how he felt about Minho saying all of this so openly.

But the pastor pulled Chan into a hug, and said “I’m so sorry they were so close minded. God loves you no matter what, I hope you know that.”

Chan felt himself tear up again; Lord why was he so emotional??

“Thank you,” he said, “I hope you’ll accept me as one of your own.”

“Of course!” the pastor said, “all of God's children are welcome here. I'm sure you'll fit right in. And will your partner be joining us as well?”

“With all due respect, I'm an atheist,” Minho answered, “I'm here for moral support for my boyfriend. It's been a really tough time for him.”

“That’s perfectly fine! Not everyone is a believer of Christ. God loves you either way,” the pastor replied cheerfully.

“Thank you! I appreciate that,” Minho said with a bright smile.

The pastor turned back to Chan. “So, we’ll see you next Sunday?”

“Yes, definitely!” Chan responded.

The pastor shook his hand and hugged him again, and gave Minho a hug too for good measure. He was a very kind man.

When they walked back home, Chan was in such high spirits. Things were looking up again!

“Angel, thank you again for finding this for me,” he said, squeezing Minho’s hand that was holding his tightly.

“Of course, I'd do anything to make you happy,” Minho replied, smiling at him, “it broke my heart to see you so depressed. I would very much like to fight your parents.”

“Please don’t do that, there’s still a chance they might change their minds and I don’t want anything to jeopardize that.”

“....okay fine, but only because you asked me to.”

  
  


Chan _loved_ his new church. Everyone there was _so_ welcoming and friendly, and it didn’t take long for him to make a bunch of brand new friends. There was Felix, another ex-Catholic, who was even from Australia, just like Chan was! Same city, too!

There was also Jisung, an energetic boy who grew up in Malaysia; and Seungmin, who liked to tease but is super cheerful and basically a human puppy; Changbin, who seemed a bit intimidating at first but actually was a soft sweetheart; Hyunjin, who was almost as angelically pretty as Minho- _almost,_ but did have an angelic personality as well. And then Jeongin, who was nearly as mischievous as Seungmin, but was bright and friendly.

For the first time in….as long as he could remember, Chan felt really and truly happy. Not an ounce of shame for who he was. He had friends, he had God, and he had Love. What could be better than this?

One day, as Chan was heading home from the service, he stumbled across none other than his parents, and the pastor for his previous church. He saw them awkwardly approach, and they _hugged_ him.

Chan just stood there, utterly surprised. Were they here to apologize? Had they finally realized that who Chan was wasn’t a bad thing?

“We’ve missed you so much at home,” his mom said, “you know it’s not too late, you can still come back.”

“Come home? What do you mean?” Chan asked, “Have you changed your mind about-”

“You can still be saved!” his dad said.

“Just give up on that Minho boy and come back to church. We’ll accept you back again," added his mom.

Oh. They hadn’t come to apologize.

“What- no, why would I-” Chan began, but was interrupted by his parents and his pastor all saying different things at him.

“Homosexuals have AIDs, you don't want AIDs, do you?”

“They come straight from the devil, but we know there’s still good in you!”

“There’s therapy! You can be fixed, it’s proven to work!”

Chan felt himself get angry. Really, really angry.

“I already found a new church, first of all,” he said, seething with his fists clenched, “and second of all, did you ever think about what you’re actually preaching? What, I'm suddenly sinful and have left God's light because I'm with another man? I pray _every_ night, I _always_ say Grace before every meal. I never stopped being a Christian. But because of _one_ line from the Bible, I'm tainted by the devil? There's plenty of other biblical laws that we've ignored! Dad shaves his beard, that's a sin! We wear polyester blend clothing! Mixed fabrics are a sin! We eat pork! Why do those get ignored but being in love with the same sex is this horrible crime? Besides, God forgives all sins in the end anyways, so I know He's forgiven me. And I'm happy. I don't feel ashamed of myself, for the first time in my entire life. Why can't you just be happy for me too??”

The other three were stunned into silence, but Chan wasn’t done.

“And if you had even let me talk before you kicked me out, I would have told you that God gave me a sign. Minho was sent to me, by an angel. He is my angel. And I will continue to love him, and love God, whether you support it or not. And if you want to disown me, fine. _Fine._ Just call me Lee Chan from now on.”

Without even waiting for a response, Chan stormed away.

He had hoped his parents would see the error of their ways, he really did. But there had been a small voice at the back of his said that knew they never would. And that voice had been right.

Minho noticed his foul mood when he got back, and immediately asked “Channie, did something happen?”

Chan told him everything. Minho gave him a hug afterwards and asked if he was okay.

“I’m really not sure,” Chan answered, “I feel really angry right now, and I can't believe they're being so small minded over one line in scripture. It's one line Minho. And it barely even makes sense, honestly.”

“Isn’t it the ‘don’t lie with another man or get stoned’ line?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“I’ve been hit with it a bunch right after I came out. It’s not the easiest to be openly gay here.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Chan said, frowning.

Minho waved his hand dismissively. “It’s fine, bible verses don’t work on me. Can’t sin if you don’t believe in it, right?”

“That’s….a very good point.”

“Don’t let the bigotry get to you,” Minho said, lightly kissing Chan’s nose, “you’re not doing anything wrong, they're the ones who are by being such homophobic shitheads."

“I know. It's just upsetting that my own parents would choose a book over their own flesh and blood. I can't believe _I_ used to choose a book over my own heart. It's an important book, sure, but family and love are just as important.”

“Well, you have me as your family now.”

“What if we break up?” Chan joked, and Minho gasped dramatically.

“I wouldn’t _dream_ of ever breaking up with you!” he exclaimed, “unless you cheated, in which case I would, and I would kick you in the nuts.”

“I wouldn’t ever cheat. Adultery is a terrible, terrible sin.”

“Then we’ll stay together forever. Don’t worry about any of the ‘what if’s, just think about me. And your classes and homework.”

“I love you, angel.”

“Love you too~”

Minho kissed Chan’s nose again, and then kissed his lips. The kiss quickly got a bit heated, and when Minho pulled away Chan could see his pupils dilating.

“How about I help you forget alllll about your anger?” Minho offered with a flirty smirk.

“Well,” Chan replied, “I certainly can’t say no to that kind of offer.”

  
  


After the confrontation life mostly went back to normal. Chan gave up hope on ever going back to his house. Clearly, it was never going to happen. He was going to miss seeing his brother and sister though.

And then his brother and sister showed up at the Lee house, asking for Chan. They came to promise Chan that he wouldn’t be cut out of their lives, even though his parents considered him as good as dead. 

It was nice to know he wasn't abandoned by his entire family.

When Chan saw them, he just stood there, stunned as they both hugged him. Stunned as they said that they didn’t agree with their parents and that it was totally fine for Chan to have a boyfriend.

“It doesn’t matter who you love. If it was truly wrong, God wouldn’t have made you this way,” Hannah said, and Lucas nodded in agreement.

“You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that,” Chan responded, “I’ve really missed you guys.”

They stayed for dinner, spent some time playing with the cats, and then headed out, giving Chan one more hug before they left.

Chan couldn’t keep the smile off his face for the rest of the night.

  
  
  


He ran into his mother again about a month later, while he and Minho were out getting groceries. They were in the canned section, picking out some soups, and she happened to reach for the same soup flavor.

“Oh, it’s _you_ ,” she said with a sour tone, when she noticed Minho.

“Hello Mrs. Bang,” Minho said cooly, “it’s lovely to see you.”

Chan just looked away, and said nothing.

“Still living in sin, I see,” his mom said.

“Is it really sin if I don’t believe in God? Can’t sin if you don’t have any sins to commit.”

Chan’s mom sneered at Minho. “That’s even worse. _Heathen._ I always knew you were trouble.”

“Better to be a heathen than harshly indoctrinate your son so much that he couldn't be himself around you,” Minho challenged.

“You- what our family does is none of your business.”

Minho was fully facing Chan’s mom now, as he angrily spat “bold of you to say ‘our’ when you disowned Chan and kicked him out.”

“Minho, let’s just go, I don’t want to make a scene,” Chan cut in, grabbing Minho’s wrist.

Minho deflated immediately.

“Okay, let’s go,” he said, “do we have everything we need?”

“Yeah, we have everything,” Chan answered, and they both started to walk away towards the checkout area.

“I hope you find God!” Chan’s mom called after them.

Minho froze. And then turned around.

“Oh don’t worry,” he said with a smug grin, “I already did. I call out his name _eeevery_ single night. He makes me feel things I never felt before. And you gave birth to him.”

And then Minho pulled a shocked and flustered Chan away from his mother, who was sputtering indignantly.

“Did you just tell my mom that you worship me in bed?” Chan asked.

“Yup.”

“And did you just indirectly spill about the kink thing?”

“I sure did.”

“I don’t know whether to scream or kiss you for standing up to her like that.”

“I think the latter would be the better option. Man, the _look_ on her face! Absolute gold.”

They checked out their groceries and left the building, heading towards Minho’s mom’s car (which they borrowed to go to the store).

Chan happened to notice his mother walking out as they were loading the groceries into the trunk, and made a petty decision to add insult to injury.

After Minho closed the trunk, Chan pulled him into a kiss; right as his mom walked by, right where she wouldn’t be able to _not_ notice them.

When he pulled away, he glanced over at her. She was making a face, as if their pda was personally revolting to her.

Chan smiled politely, and said “have a nice day, Mrs. Bang.”

Then he got into the car and shut the door.

Minho got into the car moments later, giving Chan an incredulous look.

“I think that’s the meanest thing you’ve done,” he said, “I’m so proud.”

“Thanks, I guess?” Chan replied, “I just...it's upsetting that I know there's no chance my parents will ever change their minds. So I decided to just rub it in.” 

“Maybe I have corrupted you after all,” Minho chuckled.

Chan let out a laugh, “maybe you have. I don’t think I mind too much though.”

They were both still giggling as they shared a quick kiss, and drove back home.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_~A few years later~_

  
  


Chan and Minho knocked on the open door to the pastor's office, getting his attention.

“Hey, uh, pastor?” Chan asked nervously. Minho squeezed his hand for reassurance.

“Yes, what is it?” the pastor asked.

“Well, um, we’re...we’re getting married. And we were wondering if you would officiate the wedding.”

The pastor’s whole face lit up, and he beamed. “I would be _honored_ to officiate such a blessed union! Even if it’s not yet legal in this country, it’s legal in God’s eyes. I just know the angels are smiling down on you.” 

Chan looked over at Minho, who smiled back.

“Yeah,” he said, “I think they are too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!!  
> Follow me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/goldenjung9497) ([nsfw](https://twitter.com/chancaptainkink))


End file.
